Elena & Mateo - A Tale of Love
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: Inspired by the Relationship between the Young Princess and Wizard I wanted to write a story of Love, Romance and Something Spicy for the adult audience. If you aren't looking for an Erotic adventure with Matena,Eleteo please turn away now as this is definitely rated R for a reason :P Please be nice with your critique as this is my first story :) Thank you for reading! Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Vetzi" yelled Mateo as he smacked on his Tamborita. A blaze of orange light flew across the green grassy meadow that himself and Elena were practicing their combat magic in across town. Thud! The brown wooden knight fell down onto the grass as Mateo looked over at Elena with a smug smile brimming across his face.

"Well Done, Mateo" the crowned princess chuckled.

As the cool breeze started to dance along Elena's neck a shiver ran down her spine. She turned to the young wizard next to her and said "just one more turn...pleeaase"

"Okay" Mateo giggled. He ran across the green meadow and over the daisies that were growing in the grass to pick up the fallen wooden knight. As Mateo was running back to Elena he felt a rain drop fall onto his nose.

"Ready?" "Blaze!" Elena shouted, a ball of fire left her Sceptre and roared across the field to meet the wooden knight standing opposite them. "Bam" a loud bang came from the knight as it fell to the ground in flames. "Good job, Elena" Mateo said proudly. "But we should really get going"

The ocean blue sky above them started to turn grey as the they both felt more rain drops fall. "Okay" said the Crowned Princess.

Elena looked up at the sky as more rain started to fall and couldn't see Skylar or Luna anywhere. "Okay Mateo, I think we need to walk back to the palace"

Mateo nodded as the skies darkened and rain started to pour.

Both Elena and Mateo started to pick up the pace as they were getting soaked with water. "Mateo we aren't going to make it!" Shouted Elena, "Look, over there!" Mateo pointed to a stable at the edge of the field.

Mateo with his Tamborita held above his head to shield him from the rain grabbed Elena's hand and ran over to the brown, old and abandoned horses stable.

Tink, tink, tink sounded on the old stable roof as the rain fell from the sky. We will be safe in here Mateo said comforting Elena.

Elena smiled as she sat in the corner with Mateo shivering and wet. "Here you go, I know it's wet but it's surprisingly warm" the young wizard stood up and took off his red wizards robe and handed it to Elena leaving him standing in his white shirt, green vest and his khaki pants.

"Aw Mateo, you don't need to do that." Elena said in awe. Mateo looked up at her as she put the young wizards robe on. "It suits you" Mateo laughed. As Elena snuggled up in Mateo's robe the dark skies had set in and was getting dark in the abandoned stables. "Glow" Elena said as she held up her Sceptre. As she walked along the stable floor covered in dust and old straw she pointed her Sceptre outside to assess how bad the weather was. Just as she had suspected there was no sign of the rain letting up, at least for the night. Elena wandered back inside and sat next to Mateo at the end corner of the stable. "Looks like we are here for the night" Elena said as she grabbed Mateo's hand."

Mateo's hands felt like ice as he was shivering from the cold. Elena moved closer to him hoping she would be able to warm him up with her body temperature now warm as she was cosy in Mateo's robes.

As they sat there in the dark with only a small dull light from the Sceptre glowing on the ground, Elena felt Mateo rest his head on her shoulder as he started to fall asleep. Elena then turned into him to help support his weightless head. Goodnight Mateo, Elena said softly.

As she sat on the dusty ground listening to the rain outside she rested her head against Mateo's, all of a sudden a rush of emotions filled her body. Taken back by these strange and unusual feelings she took a deep nervous breath and slowly moved her head up straight. Elena couldn't understand why she felt butterflies in her stomach when she rested against the young wizard. "Can this be..how love feels?" Elena feeling very confused as she sat there with Mateo asleep on her.  
As the princess looked over at Mateo, a quick whip of the cool weathers breeze swept through the stable and caught the scent of Mateo through Elena's nose. An automatic sense of comfort filled her body. Could this be happening? Elena panted nervously as she he never felt like this before.

"Hmm" Mateo sighed as he nestled back into Elena's embrace. Elena felt her heart racing as she allowed these unfamiliar feelings to fill her body. A live in the moment type of person, Elena felt the need to do something as she needed reassurance and to see if what she was feeling was reciprocated by the Royal wizard.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Elena sunk back as she was petrified Mateo wouldn't feel the same.

Elena sat still frozen as she thought back at all of the hidden signs throughout their friendship that could possibly hint at something more. As she reminisced of the way she looked at Mateo at the end of the song of encouragement she had sang him after he had become royal wizard, the way Mateo carried her all the way back from the pyramid when Orizaba had returned and something she had just realized, Mateo was the one who has always been there for her...Elena's eyes opened wide and a gasp came out of her mouth as she had just realized, It was always Mateo. Mateo was the one who saved me from Orizaba and Fiero who came with me to Tepete Moule to stop Victor and Carla even though he said not to go and...who lied to Gabe and turned into a jacquin with me to search for Shuriki...he has always been there for me...

"Oh Mateo!" Elena shrieked as Mateo jumped up in fright. He looked over at Elena's tear filled eyes and was confused as to what had happened while he was asleep.  
"Is everything ok, Elena?" Mateo asked nervously. "Yes! Now you are here, you have always been here for me and I was so blind up until now" Elena said so passionately.

Mateo still confused and waking up couldn't tell if this was a dream or actually happening.

Elena stood up and summoned her courage, wrapped her arms around the young wizard closed her eyes and leant in to kiss him.  
Elena could feel her heart beating out of her chest and how breathless she was. For a split second Elena then opened her eyes to see Mateo's cheeks completely red.

As the rain fell onto the stable roof and the dark of night filled the room Elena took a step back as Mateo stood there like a statue.

Shattering her heart Elena felt her stomach drop as Mateo didn't say anything.

"I'm so so sorry" Elena said with tears rolling down her cheek. "I thought you felt the sa..."

Elena unable to finish her sentence as Mateo's red, soft lips pressed up against hers.

"I love you Elena, more than you will ever know" Mateo whispered with his lips still locked on Elena's.

Elena felt a weight lifted off her shoulder and a rush of passion overwhelm her. Elena unlocked her lips from his and looked in Mateo's beautiful hazel eyes, "I love you Mateo" Elena sighed breathlessly.

Mateo moved his hand up Elena's neck and rubbed the back of her head pulling her closer. He tilted his head sideways and embraced Elena's lips onto his. Kissing her passionately he opened up his quivering lips sliding his tongue into her mouth massaging hers as he pulled himself even closer…

**Let me know if you are ready for a Saucy Chapter 2 :D**

Photo Credit for Album Cover ~ lovelyrugbee_art ~


	2. Chapter 2: Stormy Night Passion

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 2: Stormy Night Passion

Mateo feeling his heart racing as passion filling his body felt the expression of his love come naturally.

As the rain was pouring down outside Elena with no hesitation pressed herself against Mateo panting and sweating as she continued making out with the Wizard. "This feels so good" Elena said as she looked breathtakingly into Mateo's eyes. She could feel how nervous Mateo was so she moved his hand from the back of her neck down to her chest to feel her beating heart.

Mateo took a deep breath as he had never been intimate before.

"Don't worry, this is my first time too, I wanted to wait until I found the person I love." Elena whispered reassuringly. Mateo paused as this is something he has wanted to hear from Elena for the longest time. To be her love, to be the one she cared about and wanted to be with. For Mateo had always been there for her and hid his feelings because he was so scared she wouldn't feel the same way.

Passion filled the stable as Mateo and Elena couldn't keep their hands off each other. As Elena fell back onto the big pile of straw in the other corner of the stable, she pulled Mateo on top of her.

Being both 17 they were young and in love with each other.

The Princess lying there with Mateo's lips on hers spun him over so he was lying under her, stood up and started to take off Mateo's robe that draped over her body. Mateo lying on the straw pile joined her and threw his robe on the pile for them both to lay on. Elena then pushed him back down onto the robe and put her hands around her neck to undo her back button on her red dress, her dress slipped off onto the dusty floor leaving her standing there in just her red strapless bra holding up her busty, round breasts and black underwear. Mateo exhaled as he was admiring her body while sweat beads were forming on his blushing face.

Elena eagerly climbed on top of the Wizard and started kissing his nervous lips, she then moved her lips down his neck as she could feel Mateo shaking with desire. As Elena was kissing his neck, she started undoing the five gold buttons on Mateo's green vest and proceeded to throw it onto her dress that was next to her Sceptre on the ground. Elena looked up to see what Mateo's reaction was, as their eyes met Mateo pulled her back on top of him and started to kiss her lips so passionately. "Ohhh" Elena let out a sigh as she was so overcome with desire for the royal Wizard. Mateo ran his fingers through her beautiful dark hair as she lay on top of him. Elena then sat up on his lap and started to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Mateo laying there panting and breathless was watching Elena in her underwear on top of him. He was so turned on by her stunning body.

Elena moving the white shirt off Mateo's torso was so mesmerised by Mateo's gorgeous soft skin. As she pulled the shirt off him and threw it on the ground she looked back at Mateo and then placed her head on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast and him breathing rapidly. Mateo running his hands up and down the Princess's silky soft back stopped at the back of her bra and slowly undid it. Elena smirked still laying on him as she felt her bra straps fling open.

Slowly sitting herself up on Mateo, Elena locked her seductive, brown eyes with his as her bra fell off her luscious breasts and onto Mateo's lap. Mateo's eyes widened as he took a gulp of air could not believe how lucky he was to feel such amazing feelings with the girl he loves. Mateo's gaze moved from Elena's sparkling eyes down to her chest. He looked back at her eyes with such loving passion. "I want you, all of you" Elena said breathlessly as she held Mateo's hand and placed it upon her breast. The young Wizard sat up with Elena on his lap and started to kiss her neck and moving down her hot, sweaty body. His lips met his hand that was cupping her breast. He moved his hand onto the other breast while he moved his kiss onto her stiff, stimulated nipple. Elena was so aroused by Mateo she couldn't hold it in anymore. She stood up and undid the button on Mateo's pants and pulled off his boots so they both were just in their underwear. Sweating with yearning, Elena pulled Mateo on top of her as she fell back on the Wizards robe. Mateo pressing up against Elena's body, felt his pulsating boner pushing against her black, tight underwear.

"Did you want to do this…..with me? Mateo asked sheepishly. "Yes!" said Elena as she ran her fingers through his brown, luscious hair.

Elena looked into his shimmering eyes and leant forward to give him a kiss of reassurance. As the storm was raging on outside it felt like they were the only two in the world.

As Elena was playing with his tongue in her mouth she moved her hands down his toned, delicate, caramel body and down to his white underwear. The Princess placed her hands on his hips and pulled down his underwear revealing his huge, veiny, erect penis. Elena lay there in amazement, "Mateo, you never told me how big you were!" she said in amazement. "haha, am I?" Awkwardly grinned Mateo.

Elena still in amazement, pulled Mateo under her and shuffled down towards the end of the robe so she was able to stroke Mateo's throbbing penis. Moving one of her hands up and down feeling how hard he was while stroking his balls in the other, Mateo lay there in complete euphoria. "Oh Elena that feels so good" Mateo moaned as she squeezed her hand up and down. "You will like this then" She moved her lips onto his stiff penis and started to suck in her mouth moving her tongue all around his shaft. "Oh Elena" Mateo cried out in pleasure.

Unable to contain his pleasure, Mateo leant up and pulled Elena back on top of him, pulsating with passion he reached down and clutched her black underwear pulling them off her thighs throwing them on the ground. He then swept her up and placed her on the robe. Elena had never seen this confident, dominate side of Mateo and she liked it.

"Ready?" Mateo panted with lust . A huge smile brimmed across her face.

Mateo crawled on top of the beautiful, naked Princess, splitting her sweat covered thighs. Brushing his body in between her inner thighs Elena's heart was pounding so fast. As Mateo moved up her vivacious body he pushed his hands under her back so he was propped up looking in her seductive brown eyes. Mateo breathless and panting was so stimulated by his stunning Princess he grabbed his firm, pulsating penis with his right hand guiding it into her wet, dripping vagina. "Uhh Mateo" Elena moaned as he entered her.  
Elena was so aroused with hunger for the Wizard, she started to thrust her body up and down matching the rhythm Mateo was setting for her. Mateo could feel her juices gushing all over his erection each time he thrusted in and out making him more attracted her. Elena slowly lifted her legs in the air as Mateo thrusted deeper inside of her. She could feel her vaginal walls contracting tighter around his penis with each penetration. Her nipples were erect from how much pleasure she was experiencing. Elena looked up at Mateo with each penetration falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Mateo couldn't hold back his love for her anymore. "I love you" Mateo said out of breath as he looked down at Elena with such lustful eyes. The royal Wizard with one last breath thrusted one last hard and fast motion, Elena curling up her toes as she couldn't contain her orgasmic climax let out a passionate moan as Mateo quickly slid his wet, dripping penis out and cummed all over her panting body.

"Ma, Mateo that was Amazing" Elena said breathless as he placed his head on her chest and relaxed his exhausted body on her. Mateo then rolled off her hot, steamy body and lay next to her admiring how beautiful the Princess was. Mateo leant in and kissed her red, flushed cheek. As Elena swept the hair out of Mateo's glimmering hazel eyes as she took a moment to adore the first intimate sexual experience they both had shared together.

Mateo stood up and climbed over Elena to grab their clothes from the floor. Slap! Elena took the opportunity while Mateo was climbing over her to smack his naked bum. "Hey!" Mateo giggled, he handed Elena her moist underwear and his white shirt for her to wear. Oh how sexy she looked as she wore just Mateo's shirt with her black underwear.

Both the Wizard and Princess lay down together on the straw pile with the red robe over them as a blanket. As the rain continued to pour down outside they cuddled up together with Elena snuggled into Mateo's unclothed chest and his arm tightly wrapped around her.

"Elena?" asked Mateo nervously. "Does this mean we can be together now or was this a once off type of thing?" Heartbreak sounded in his voice as Mateo couldn't bear the thought of not having Elena as his.

Elena promptly reached upon her chest and grabbed his tender hand in hers. "Mateo, I love you, I love all of you…I can't bear the thought of you not with me." "Can I keep you forever?" Elena looked up from his chest and saw Mateo with tear filled eyes. "Always" Mateo said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

** Make sure to favorite & follow this Story to see what happens with the young couple after their first passionate night :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn of a New Day

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 3: Dawn of a New Day

As the golden orange Sun began to rise upon the Kingdom of Avalor the young couple lay asleep in lovers embrace. The storm had now passed and welcomed a new day.

" _Princesa_!?" Skylar shrieked in amazement.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Luna smirked as she entered the stable with Skylar.

Both Elena and Mateo jumped up in shock. "Skylar, Luna what are you doing here?" Elena said panicky.

"I should ask you both the same thing" Luna snickered.

Elena sitting there in Mateo's shirt and her underwear quickly grabbed the robe they both were lying under and pulled it over both of them.

"Everyone has been looking for you both the whole entire night! You didn't return back to the Palace in the storm so the entire Kingdom Guards have been searching for you" Skylar said alarmingly.

"There was nowhere else Mateo and I could go but this stable as the rain was torrential" Elena said as she grabbed Mateo's hand.

"Mateo, you have been pretty quiet over there, mind telling us what is going on?" Luna said as she sized him up.

"Um, oh, well um ok" Mateo stuttered.

Proudly putting his left arm around the Princess's waist, Mateo said confidently "We are now together" Elena blushed as she moved closer into Mateo.

Both Skylar and Lunas mouths dropped to the floor. "Judging by the clothes on the floor I'd definitely say that's a fact" laughed Luna.

"Let's wait for you two outside while you get umm ready" said Luna in a sassy remark

Elena and Mateo both blushing picked up their clothes that lay on the dusty floor. Elena handed Mateo his shirt and robe back with a kiss on the cheek.

Walking out of the stable that housed their passionate night, hand in hand the lovers walked towards Luna and Skylar waiting on the wet grassy field.

"I don't know about you Skylar but they look adorable together" Luna said with a smile across her face.

"I know, but _Princesa_ what will your family say?" Skylar questioned Elena.

A worried look presented itself across Elena's face which immediately rang alarm bells for the Young Wizard.

"They all love Mateo, and plus he is the ROYAL Wizard so hopefully that counts as a Royal suitor" Elena chuckled as she masked her concern.

Mateo felt at ease as Elena squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Ok, if you say so" Skylar said concerning

Elena proceeded to hop on Skylar and Mateo on Luna as they flew back to the Palace.

"Mija!" Luisa ran towards the Princess as she and Skylar landed on the Palace grounds.

"Where have you been?! We have been worried sick!" Luisa said as she squeezed her tight. "Elena!" Isabel yelled as she ran from the Palace doors to greet her sister.

"I'm fine you two" Elena said with a smile "And plus I had a brave Wizard by my side to look after me"

As Elena had said that the three of them turned to look back at Mateo standing off to the side by Luna and Skylar.

"Haha….yea" Mateo laughed awkwardly.

"Oh thank you, Mateo" "Thank you for looking after our Elena in the storm for us" Luisa said as she opened her arms embracing him with a hug.

"He did a little more than that" Luna sniggered to Skylar as they both laughed to themselves.

Esteban and Francisco soon greeted the pair as they walked into the Palace doors. "From now on Elena, when you and the Wizard need to leave the Palace grounds you will be escorted by one of the Royal Guards!" snapped Esteban.

"Ohh Esteban, Elena is fine! Mateo was with her to protect her" Luisa said as she put him in his place.

Esteban rolled his eyes as he walked off.

Elena and Mateo both unsure of how to tell everyone about their relationship awkwardly walked off in separate directions. Mateo to the Library into his Workshop and Elena to her room to get changed.

"Thank goodness you are ok!" Naomi said as she stormed into Elena's bedroom.

"Hey Naomi" Elena chuckled as she sat down on her bed.

"What the heck happened last night?!" "Gabe and I searched for hours for you two and couldn't find you!" Naomi questioned her best friend.

"It's ok, we were able to find shelter to wait out the storm" Elena responded

"Ohh lucky you getting to share the night with Mateo" Naomi scoffed.

"Yea, it was magical" Elena whispered under her breath as a smile widened across her face.

"Wait, what! What happened last night Elena?" Naomi marched over to meet Elena on her bed.

"Nothi…." Elena couldn't finish her sentence as she was blushing bright red.

"No Way! You and Mateo, Mateo and you!?" Tell me everything" Naomi gasped

"There's nothing to tell, Naomi" Elena said with a huge smile across her face

"Yea not buying that! I'm your best friend you have to tell me!" Naomi exclaimed

"Ok fine" Elena giggled. Elena explained to Naomi how she felt about the Young Wizard and how he has always been there for her throughout everything.

I knew I loved him from the moment I met him. When I was freed from the amulet it was Mateo that was standing there in front of me and who hasn't left my side since. His beautiful hazel eyes that shimmer like stars in the night sky… Elena was too busy swooning about Mateo when Naomi clicked her fingers saying "Earth to Elena, are you still home?"

The way she felt about Mateo was written all over her face.

"It was just so amazing, Naomi. Like we were the only two people in the world" Elena grinned.

"Wait…Elena what exactly did you two do?" Naomi said with eyes widened

"Yes! Yes we did express how we felt about each other (as she winked to Naomi) and decided to be together you know like a couple" Elena said passionately as she lay back on her bed remembering how Mateo made her feel.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you but it's kinda weird thinking it was with Mateo" Naomi chuckled.

Elena lay on her bed holding one of her pillows, the thought of being in love with Mateo made her gleam with happiness. Naomi joined her and gave her a big hug. "You deserve all of the happiness in the world" she smiled as she squeezed Elena.

Downstairs in his workshop Mateo was trying to read the Codex Maru but found himself reading the same sentence over and over again as he couldn't concentrate. It seemed the Young Wizard had something more important on his mind. Sighing in bliss, Mateo grinned as the memories of the passionate, steamy night they shared together danced through his mind.

"Mateo!" Captain of the Guards, Gabe shouted as he walked in to greet the Young Wizard.

"Ahh!" Mateo shrieked as he fell off his chair. Getting quickly back on his feet to meet his friend he smiled awkwardly.

"So I heard you had a bit of an interesting night with Elena last night!" Gabe stated.

"Wait, what um what have you heard?" Mateo said in a nervous panic.

"Chill out Mateo, I was only teasing" laughed Gabe as he punched Mateo on his arm.

"Haha..yea.." Mateo said as he awkwardly looked around. "Well something did happen" Mateo preceded to say.

Gabe lifting his eyebrow in concern yet intrigued as to what Mateo was about to say, leaned in closer to listen to the Young Wizard.

"Elena and I sort of ummm spent last night together, if you know what I mean?" Mateo awkwardly said.

"You What!" Gabe's eyes widened as they look like they were about to explode out of his head.

"It's ok Gabe, We love each other" Mateo said confidently

Gabe still trying to process what Mateo had just said, "So what are you two an item now?" Gabe said concerning.

"Yes we are" Mateo said smiling.

Gabe unsure of how to feel, said Congratulations to the Wizard. "Does anyone else know?"

"Umm as far as I know it's just yourself, Skylar and Luna..maybe Naomi if she has spoken to Elena" Mateo itemised.

"Please don't say anything to anyone, especially the Grand Council just yet until Elena and I decide how to announce it" Mateo pleaded with Gabe,

"Okay, fine, as your friend you have my word that I won't say anything to the Grand Council" Gabe said sternly.

"Thank you" Mateo said gratefully.

Gabe headed out of the workshop with conflicting feelings. I am happy for them obviously but feel torn about letting the Grand Council know about the Royal relationship. What do I do? Gabe thought as he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Remorse

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 4: Revelations and Remorse

Pacing back and forth in his workshop Mateo was desperate to see his Princess again. Feeling so close to her yet so far he pondered the thought of walking to her room or waiting to see if she would appear.

As the hours passed and the sun began to descend on the Kingdom, the Young Wizard couldn't wait anymore to see her, to hold her in his arms and to kiss her beautiful lips that were reserved for his tender kiss.

Locking the Painting of the Avalor Three Mystery's behind him he set foot into the library unable to contain his excitement to see his stunning sweetheart again.

"Mateo!" Naomi yelled as she caught up with his whilst he was walking the Palace hallway.

"Oh, Hi Naomi" Mateo said as he abruptly stopped on his pursuit.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry" Naomi chuckled as a puzzled look presented itself on the Wizards face.

"Umm, just going for a walk, to um stretch my legs" Mateo stated nervously

"Haha I know all about your little adventure last night with Elena, Mateo!" Naomi said as she looked at Mateo's face turning bright red.

"Oh you do?" Mateo said while the sweat started to build on his palms. Not sure how his friend Naomi would feel as he knew Elena valued her opinion above everyone else's and was worried she would have advised her against being with him.

"It's okay, I am happy for you both! And plus I have never seen Elena so happy..ever!" she said as a huge smile brimmed across her face.

"Phew" a huge sigh of relief as the Wizard exhaled. "Thanks Naomi" Mateo smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" waved Naomi as she turned around and left.

Knock, knock. Mateo knocked on the Princess's wooden bedroom door as a cocktail of emotions filled his body. Excitement, Nervousness, Passion to name a few.

"Mateo!" Elena screeched as she opened the door.

"Hey!" Mateo said as he tried to play it cool to impress Elena.

Elena was too busy swooning over the sight of her lover, she grabbed him by his warm, sweaty hand and pulled him into her room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I wanted to stop by and see y…" Mateo happily interrupted by Elena as she pressed her soft lips onto his.

"I missed you" Elena said softly as she looked up at her handsome Wizard. She proceeded to fall into his chest as she nestled herself into his embrace.

Elena could hear the song of his beating heart as she rested her head on his red wizard robes that still had the remnants of their passion filled night.

Elena continued to stroll over to her bed as she motioned Mateo to join her as she sat down on her Royal Green and White bed sheets.

"I sort of told Naomi that we are together and what happened last night between us" Elena said as she held his soft, tender hands in hers.

Mateo chuckled as he explained that he bumped into Naomi on the way to see her and she was less than subtle when she spoke to him. The Young Wizard then went on to let Elena know that he also spoke to Gabe about their romantic night as well.

Elena had a look of concern that spanned her face. "Don't worry, he promised not to say anything to the Grand Council until we were ready" Mateo said as he put his arm around her reassuringly.

"I love you" Elena said as she gazed deeply into his shimmering hazel eyes.

"I love you too" they Young Wizard said as he ran his fingers down her cheek.

Pulling her closer with his hand softly against her cheek, he leant in to kiss her beautiful, succulent lips. Pressing his lips against hers he felt Elena climb onto his lap as she sat upright facing him hooked her legs around his waist as he shuffled to the side of her bed. Elena with her lips locked on his, could feel Mateo smiling as she put her arms around his neck. As they embraced in each other's passionate kiss there was a knock at the door.

Oblivious to anything going on around them, Elena and Mateo were too busy sharing how in love they were with an intense make out session.

As there was no answer, the door swung open and Gabe was standing there in complete shock. All of a sudden Mateo pulled away from Elena as his face turned white.

Elena turned her head around towards the door to see what had made Mateo turn to snow.

"Gabe!" Elena said in shock as she hopped up off Mateo. "What are you doing in here?!" She snapped at him.

"Well when you didn't answer I was worried" said the Captain of the Guard.

"It's called privacy!" said Elena as she was angry that Gabe had intruded on a special moment between herself and the Young Wizard.

Meanwhile, sitting awkwardly on her bed Mateo pulled his Tamborita over his stiff erection that was pressing against his pants.

"Can you please leave!" Elena yelled at Gabe.

Gabe turned around and slammed the door shut whilst he stormed off as his body filled with rage.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all" Mateo said as he sat there with his Tamborita on his waist.

Elena giggled to herself as she knew exactly why the Wizard had positioned the Tamborita on his crotch.

The Princess leant over and slid his Tamborita behind him and knelt down on top of him to resume where they had left off. Elena ran her fingers through the Wizards luscious locks as she looked into his gaze as she restarted their make out session.

In the meantime, Gabe was storming down the hallway with one objective in mind. He was so mad at the Princess for choosing Mateo while she still had a lot to learn about ruling the Kingdom he didn't want her being in love cloud her judgement when it came to decision making.

Gabe exited the Palace and called for a Horse and Cart. As he was steering the Royal Horses in a cloud of anger, he arrived at his destination. Mateo's house.

Knocking at the door, Rafa answered promptly. "Captain Núñez? What do I owe the honour" she said as he entered their home.

"Ma'am I think you need to sit down" Gabe said firmly

"Okay" she said worried.

"I feel it is my duty to report that Mateo has entered into a relationship the crowned Princess" Gabe said as he sat there on her couch.

Rafa, confused as why her Son wasn't the one telling her continued to listen to Captain Núñez.

"I just feel that they are too young to be getting involved in a serious and committed relationship when Mateo needs to concentrate on being the Royal Wizard and Elena on being Crowned Princess" Gabe said as the look of concern presented itself across his face.

Rafa sitting there was feeling conflicted as she was happy for her Son to find love but agreed with Gabe as he was only 17 and had already so much responsibility.

The room sat in silence as both Rafa and Gabe were taking in the information. Gabe was still furious with the situation as being Captain of the Guards he felt it was his responsibility to make sure Elena had one thing on her mind, ruling the Kingdom with no other distractions.

Rafa could see how annoyed Gabe was and was compassionate as she understood ruling the Kingdom should be Elena's top priority, not having to have the pressure of a relationship as well.

Gabe escorted Rafa back to the Palace so she could take Mateo home and talk to him about the repercussions of being in a relationship so young.

Back at the Palace, Elena and Mateo were loving each other's company and relishing the feeling of being in love. Their hearts beating with passion found themselves quickly falling more in love with each other.

Mateo now laying on her bed with Elena resting on top of him kissing his lips, had his arms wrapped around her adoring every moment in lovers bliss.

Another knock came at the door and Gabe yelled from outside "Mateo, your Mother is downstairs waiting for you"

Mateo with a saddened voice told Gabe he will be down in a minute.

"I don't want you to go" Elena said as tears filled her eyes.

"It's ok I'll be back first thing tomorrow" Mateo said as he pulled her closer.

They both hopped off the bed as Elena threw her arms around Mateo not wanting to let go. Mateo gave her a kiss on the side of her head as she was snuggled into his embrace.

"I love you" Elena said as she kissed the wizard goodbye.

"I love you too" Mateo waved goodbye unaware of the conversation that was awaiting him as he left with his Mother in the Coach on the way home.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak in the Rain

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 5: Heartbreak in the Rain

As the dark Night sky had set in, Mateo and Rafa arrived home. Still in bliss from his afternoon with the Princess Mateo's heart was about to be broken in two.

"Mateo, can we talk for a minute" Rafa asked as she motioned Mateo to sit on the chair in the lounge.

"Okay.." Mateo said confused as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind.

"I had an interesting visit from Captain Núñez this evening." Rafa started to say as she saw Mateo's face look anxious as to what she was about to say next.

"How long have you and the Crowned Princess been together?" Rafa asked promptly

"Well, only recently" said Mateo as his stomach dropped to the floor

"Mateo, you are only 17! You have your whole life ahead of you to be in a relationship. You already have to balance school and being Royal Wizard!" Rafa snapped at him

"But…I love her.." Mateo said as his world came crashing down

"Both Captain Núñez and I are very concerned! Elena needs to rule the Kingdom and how is she supposed to do that with you as her boyfriend! I forbid you to see her Mateo De Alva! That's the end I want to hear of this!" Rafa said as she slammed a book on the table.

"That's not fair! Have you even asked Elena what she wants as well! I can't believe you are siding with Gabe!" Mateo yelled as he ran upstairs and slammed his door shut.

Rafa stood downstairs shaking as she felt her Son's heart break. But reassured herself it was the right thing to do for the Kingdom.

Tears flooded Mateo's eyes as he lay on his bed with his shattered heart aching in his chest. Rolling down his cheeks he felt the teardrops fall onto his robe that meant so much to him as this is where he first expressed his love for the Princess. Cuddling his robe as it smelt like the Princess he loved above all, Mateo loved with his whole heart felt the first time in his life heart break. All the Young Wizard wanted to do was hold Elena in his arms telling him it was a going to be ok and the thought of her not being in his life was like a dagger in his chest.

Rafa walked up to Mateo's door just about to knock and give him dinner, heard her Son crying in pain. She knew he was upset but didn't realise what the Princess meant to him.

Conflicted, Rafa returned downstairs and wrote a letter to Captain Núñez saying she had forbid Mateo from seeing Elena as she felt Elena and Mateo were too young and Elena needed to concentrate on ruling the Kingdom.

She gave the letter to their Horse and Coach to deliver at once to the Palace. Heartbroken for her Son, she watched the Coach leave to deliver the letter.

Meanwhile back at the Palace, Elena lay on her bed cuddling her white and red patterned pillow that Mateo was laying on in their earlier embrace. Elena couldn't help but smile as she was so in love with her Royal Wizard. She closed her eyes and pictured Mateo with his goofy smile and piercing hazel green eyes. Elena felt incredibly lucky to have such an amazing, handsome and intelligent man as hers.

Downstairs Gabe patrolling the grounds, had started walking inside as he felt drops of rain fall from the night sky. As he was walking in the side door to take shelter from the rain, he was handed the letter that Rafa had written explaining what had happened.

Gabe felt an instant regret as his stomach dropped. He knew Elena would be broken when she received the news and his friend Mateo would never forgive him. But as the Captain, he knew where his duties lie.

Taking a deep breath in, Gabe knocked on the bedroom door. Elena ran to the door hoping Mateo came back early to surprise her.

"Oh Hi Gabe, what can I do for you" Elena said as she was still swooning over her previous encounter with the Young Wizard.

"Um, Elena you might want to take a seat" Gabe said as he pointed to her dresser and chair.

Instantly Elena's mood changed to concern.

"It's about Mateo" Gabe said.

Elena's eyes opened wide as a knot formed in her stomach.

"Has something happened to him?!" Elena said as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

"Well, Umm please don't be mad but we are only thinking about your future without the involvement of the Grand Council" Gabe explained

"Tell me what's going on!" Elena snapped as she felt a weight in her chest.

"Keeping this private, Rafa and I thought it was best if you and Mateo don't see each other anymore. You and Mateo are only both 17 Elena, you have a Kingdom to rule and we don't want you being in a relationship to cloud your future decisions" Gabe said as he stood there.

Sitting there stunned, Elena sat in silence looking at the ground.

"Are you ok? Gabe said as he tried to put his hand on her shoulder.

Elena looked up at Gabe with a detestable look in her eyes. Her face red and steaming pushed his hand off her shoulder. She stood up, tuned to Captain Núñez and yelled "You have no right telling me who I can and can't love! How dare you make this decision for me" as tears rolled down her eyes she pulled open the glass doors that led to her Balcony. "Skylar!" she yelled in the rain.

"Don't do this Elena" Gabe pleaded

"I love him! You can't keep me from him!" Elena said dripping wet as she called for Skylar again.

" _Princesa_ are you ok?!" Skylar said alarmingly as he landed on the balcony soaking wet.

Elena not saying one word to Gabe, hopped on his back and pleaded to Skylar with tears rolling down her cheeks "Please get me out of here"

"Elena!" Yelled Gabe as she flew off into the rain.

Isabel, Luisa and Francisco burst through Elena's bedroom door as they heard all of the yelling.

"Where is Elena!?" Isabel said in a panic

"She left with Skylar" Gabe said uneasy

"Send the Royal guards after her at once, she can't be alone in this weather again!" Francisco ordered.

Gabe standing there with guilt all over his face said "You don't need to, I know exactly where she will be" he exhaled.

Isabel, Luisa and Francisco turned their gaze to the Captain in confusion. "She is going to see Mateo" Gabe said as he looked remorseful

"Why would she need to see Mateo?" Luisa scoffed.

"Gabe! What is going on?" Francisco said with a cross look on his face.

"Uhh, ok…" Gabe took a deep breath "Elena has chosen Mateo to be with, as in a romantic relationship. Both Rafa and I said they were too young to be in a relationship and it would cloud her judgement whilst she is ruling"

Isabel, Luisa and Francisco stood their processing what Gabe had just said.

"Does he love her?" Everyone turned to look at the little voice that came from Isabel.

"Well, does he?" she persisted to ask Gabe.

"Yes" Gabe said broken hearted as he knew he made the wrong decision.

"Did you and Rafa even ask Elena if she was conflicted about being with Mateo and ruling Avalor?" Isabel said as she sized up Gabe.

Everyone in the room was in shock with the wisdom the innocent little Princess was presenting to Gabe.

"I know I maybe young but I see the way Mateo looks at Elena and how she looks back at him. He has always been there for her and saved her life more than one occasion. Maybe you all should have given them a chance to be together and work it out on their own before you made the decision for her"

Disbelief flooded the room as all eyes were on the little Princess.

"You know I'm right" Isabel said to them all.

Luisa bent down and embraced her with a big hug as she was so proud of Isabel and her astuteness.

"My granddaughter is out there soaking wet and broken hearted, Francisco what do we do?" Luisa importuned.

"Nothing" Francisco smiled. "Our Mija is a smart girl, she will come back when she is ready."

"We need to be supportive of her and Mateo" Isabel exclaimed. "Remember it was Mateo that saved our lives too! We wouldn't be here if he didn't get us out of the painting. We owe it to him to let them make this decision together"

"I agree" Luisa smiled.

"Don't beat yourself up, Gabe. She will forgive you as long as you trust her to make these decisions on her own" Francisco said as they all left the room and headed to bed.

Gabe torn about his decision and hurting Elena needed someone to talk to.

Bang, Bang, Bang. Gabe smacked on the door at the port. Gabe stood there in the rain as the door opened. "Gabe!?" Naomi startled as she welcomed him in to her home. Handing him a towel to dry off they both sat down on the couch in her living room. "What's going on?" Naomi asked confused.

"I made a huge mistake" Gabe said as he lowered his head into his palms.

"It's Ok, Gabe. What happened?" Naomi said as she moved closer to the Captain.

"I told Elena she couldn't see Mateo anymore!" He said as his voice was muffled by his hands. "Rafa and I thought they were too young to be together as they both have other big responsibilities"

"You What!" Naomi exclaimed! "She was so happy! I have never ever seen her this happy as long as I have known her."

Gabe sat there with his head hung low.

"I bet she wasn't happy when you told her, Is she ok now?" Naomi said in a concerning tone.

Gabe looked up at Naomi, Shaking his head.

"She yelled at me and hopped on Skylar and left" Gabe said filled with regret.

Naomi shocked, stood up ready to have a one woman search party was stopped by Gabe as he reached out and pulled her back.

"The way she looked at me, Naomi.. I have never seen her so infuriated and heartbroken, and plus there is no point, she will be at Mateo's" Gabe said as he looked broken.

"Are you sorry?" Naomi looked into Gabe's eyes.

"Are you sorry?" She proceeded to ask.

"Of course I am. I was only looking out for the Kingdom, it's my job as Captain." Gabe said

"Yea it might be your job as Captain, but it's your job as their friend to stand by them. So what if it gets too much for them. That's what we are there for. To be their friends through thick and thin" Naomi said as she rubbed Gabe's back reassuringly.

"Let's just go to bed, you can stay in the guest room to keep out of the storm outside and we can go to see her tomorrow and explain everything. Ok?" Naomi smiled.

"Our Elena is an intelligent girl and leads with her heart. She will be fine" Naomi said as she walked off to bed.

"Thank you Naomi, for everything" as Gabe smiled walking to the spare bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6: Decision Pending

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 6: Decision Pending

As the rain poured down outside, heartbroken and desperate to see the one person who could make it all better, Elena was on a mission to be with him no matter what it took.

" _Princesa_ , I am too wet to fly I have to land" As Skylar descended to a cobblestone street in the town square.

"Thank you Skylar" Elena kissed his head and started to run through town.

" _Princesa_!" Skylar yelled.

"I'll be fine" Elena yelled back as she was determined to get to her missing piece.

Splish, Splash. The puddles under her feet Splashed on her shoes and dress. Not deterring the Princess, she was drenched in rain but it was worth it to see her Wizard.

"Princess Elena!" The Townsfolk yelled as she ran past their homes in the storm.

Dripping from head to toe the Princess finally reached her destination. Tears filled her eyes as she wouldn't let anything stop her from being with Mateo.

As she let out a deep breath she opened the gate and walked up to the big, brown, wooden door. Standing there with water dripping off her, she knocked on the door.

Rafa startled by the knock on the door at this late hour was confused as to who it could be. Pondering whether to answer or not, another knock came.

"This must be important" she thought to herself as she began to open the door.

Rafa's eyes opened wide, to her shock it was Elena standing there.

"Princess!" Rafa exclaimed as she bowed down to greet her. "Please come in!' she preceded to say.

Elena covered from head to toe in water stood in the entranceway dripping wet and tears flooding her face couldn't help but break down and collapse in front of Rafa.

Rafa promptly gave her some towels to dry off and rubbed her back as she stayed crouched, crying on the floor.

"I…I love him" Elena said as she tried to catch her breath.

Looking up at Rafa, tears were running down her cheeks as Elena couldn't stop crying.

Rafa could see how much the Princess was in love with her Son but conflicted from the conversation she had previously with the Captain.

Rafa guided the broken hearted Princess to the living room. Elena sat there on the couch with tears continuing to flood her face.

"Princess Elena, I now know how much my Son means to you and you to my Son, but I sadly agree with Captain Núñez, you have a Kingdom to rule and Mateo will provide a huge distraction to you." Rafa said with a heavy heart.

Elena's tear-filled eyes shut tight as the pain of her aching heart was presented across her face.

Elena respected that Rafa was Mateo's Mother but refused to give up on her heart.

"Please, please don't do this…" Elena begged Rafa, "I don't want to be Princess if that means I can't be with Mateo"

Rafa had tears in her eyes as she saw how hurt the Princess was.

"As a Mother, Elena I am looking out for both you and my Son. I just want you two to have a little more time to grow up and focus all of your time and energy on your responsibilities until you commit to each other. I am so sorry Princess Elena but I hope you understand why I must stick to my principles, it's the best thing for the Kingdom"

Elena could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces as she could see Rafa would not let her see Mateo. Shattered, Elena stood up and headed for the door.

Meanwhile Mateo broken hearted and exhausted from crying could hear his Mother talking downstairs to someone.

Curious to see who was at their house at this hour, opened his bedroom door and couldn't believe who he saw.

Elena pulled open the front door and ran off completely heartbroken.

"Princess Elena!" Rafa yelled as she entered the storm outside.

"Elena!" Mateo screamed as he flew down the stairs to run after her was promptly stopped by his Mother.

"No! You can't!" She said as she held the front door shut.

Mateo standing there helpless and tears streaming down his cheeks, watched the Princess leave.

Worried about her in the storm turned to his Mother and said, "So you are going to let the Crowned Princess leave in this storm!?"

Mateo's heartbreak for his Princess turned to worry as his stomach felt sick the thought of any harm coming to her.

"Go to your Room!" Rafa yelled at Mateo as she was masking her gut retching concern for the Crowned Princess's safety.

Mateo infuriated stormed up the stairs and slammed his door shut. Gathering his things he planned on leaving to find Elena.

The rain was pouring down heavy outside as Elena ran through the streets inconsolable, couldn't think straight. Too frustrated to return to the Palace to deal with Gabe and no doubt by now the Grand Council she wanted to be by herself to rest her broken heart.

As the rain got heavier and Elena grow tired she finally saw her destination. The old stable that her and Mateo shared such a special night.

Panting and out of breath she collapsed on the straw pile that still had the scent of her Wizard on. Crying and curled up shivering in the corner, all Elena wanted was her Mateo to cuddle her and tell her everything will be ok.

"Illuminar Alacazar wayiol" Mateo smacked on his Tamborita.

"Hey Mateo, what can I do for you this fine hour" Zuzo turned to look at Mateo who had tears rolling down his face.

"Oh no Mateo, what happened?" Zuzo said concerning.

"Elena…I need you to find Elena" Mateo pleaded as he wiped the falling tears away from his eyes.

Zuzo closed his eyes to concentrate on the Princess's location.

"I see her shivering cold and wet, crying as well, curled up in a ball on a pile of straw?" Zuzo said as he saw Mateo packing a bag of clothes, blankets and towels.

"I take it you know where that is?" Zuzo smiled as he disappeared back to the spirit world.

Wasting no time at all, Mateo opened his window letting in the cold, blistering wind and rain. There was nothing standing in his way. He needed to get to Elena for she needed him as much as he needed her.

Climbing down the tree outside his window, he was familiar with the climb as this is how he would sneak down to enter his secret workshop under the house.

Getting blasted with the cold howling wind and rain, Mateo ran as fast as he could with his backpack on his back to get to his love.

As Mateo approached the abandoned stable he could hear his Princess crying in heartbreak.

"Please come back to me!" she pleaded with the gods above to bring her Mateo to mend her broken heart.

"Elena?!" Mateo said out of breath and soaking wet appeared in the door way of the stable.

"Mateo!" Elena with tears running down her red, exhausted cheeks, stood up and ran, leaping into his arms.

"I love you, I love you Mateo, please don't leave me again!" She said yielding as she sobbed in his arms.

Mateo with tears in his eyes put his head on hers and said "I love you Elena, I don't want to be without you" he confessed as he pulled her tighter.


	7. Chapter 7: Stable Dreamers

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 7: Stable Dreamers

Saturated, Mateo took off his backpack and pulled out the towels and dry clothes he had packed before he left.

"A Wizard is always prepared" Mateo smiled as he handed Elena a towel to dry off with.

Elena shivering, slid off her soaked red and white dress falling to the floor while wrapping the white towel around her body and tying it in a knot so she could wrap her arms around Mateo.

Mateo standing there shirtless, embraced his Princess with open arms. Elena pushed her body against the Wizard as she planted a kiss on his tender lips.

Tears rolling down her cheek, Mateo looked concerned as he wiped them away.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Mateo said softly as he directed her over to sit down in the corner of the stable.

Mateo being such a gentleman, laid out one of the spare towels on the floor for them to both sit on and pulled out a blanket for the couple to sit under all snug and warm.

Elena snuggled into Mateo as she looked down at the floor in sadness. Mateo rubbed his hand along her face and guided her eyes up to meet his.

"I will always be here, Always" Mateo said as he kissed her head and smiled.

"I just can't bear the thought of not being with you" Elena professed with tears filling her eyes. "I love you so much Mateo, I don't want to do this without you"

"Hey, hey look at me" Mateo prompted "I have never felt this way about anyone ever, I would never let anything happen to you. You mean more to me than….than anything. Elena, I would give up my magic and not be the Royal Wizard anymore if that's what it took to keep us together"

Elena in disbelief with the words that had just come out of Mateo's mouth, jumped up and kneeled in front of him, "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you" She looked lovingly into the Wizard's shimmering eyes.

"Come here" Mateo opened his arms as Elena fell into his embrace. 'You are my forever" Mateo smiled as he wrapped his arms around the Princess squeezing her tight.

Elena feeling butterflies in her stomach nestled into Mateo's chest. Still with only a towel draped over her torso, could feel the Young Wizards beating heart as she pressed her head against Mateo's bare chest.

The Avalorian Winter was extremely harsh this year with warm days and stormy nights and today was no different.

The severe winter's wind and rain were howling thorough the old stable, whisking past the young couple as they lay together. Feeling the cold through the blanket Mateo had brought, the Princess reached into Mateo's bag and pulled out one of his shirts that he had packed in a rush.

Mateo loved that Elena felt comfortable in his clothing.

Feeling instantly warmer as Elena pulled the white shirt over her now dry body, the Princess crawled back under the blanket and sat on the Royal Wizards lap as she snuggled back into his loving embrace.

Mateo wrapped Elena up tight in his arms and nestled into her as she sat on top of him.

Listening to the rain together, Elena moved her gaze from Mateo's chest and looked into his beautiful shimmering, green eyes. "I don't want to go back to the Palace, Mateo" "I just want to be with you, only you" The Princess said with a heavy heart as she thought if she returned home she would be told she would not be able to be with Mateo anymore.

"We don't have to worry about that tonight, why don't we just enjoy the time we have together now?" The Young Wizard said as he leant his forehead onto the Princess's.

"I'm worried too but I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere" Mateo said as he tilted his head to the side, pressing his lips against Elena's reassuring her that he will stay by her side through and through.

Elena with no hesitation kissed Mateo's soft lips back as she pressed her chest against his. The Young Wizard loved the way the Princess made him feel.

Exhausted from the whirlwind of emotions she had felt during the evening, Elena snuggled into the Young Wizard's comforting embrace.

Closing her tired eyes, she nestled into Mateo as she fell asleep.

"Goodnight Elena" Mateo said as he kissed his Princess's head while closing his eyes to join her in dreamland.

As the cold Winter's wind and rain continued to lash the stable outside throughout the remainder of the night, the Young Couple lay asleep unscathed as they lay asleep in lovers bliss together.


	8. Chapter 8: Lovers Lust

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 8: Lovers Lust

Morning quickly arrived in the Kingdom of Avalor, however the icy rain and howling wind had no sign of letting up anytime soon.

With the rain still pouring down outside and the wind dancing through the stable, the Princess opened her rested eyes to the sight of her beautiful Wizard. Laying on top of Mateo's bare chest, a huge smile overflowed her face. Elena pulled the blanket that had fallen down in the night up and over both herself and the sleeping Wizard. Elena stayed resting on his chest listening to his beating heart, glided her fingers up over his stomach along his defined abdominal muscles and onto his soft, caramel chest. The Princess giggled to herself as Mateo let out a snore every now and again.

Drawing hearts with her index finger on the Young Wizards chest, Mateo let out a sigh as he still lay asleep.

Pressing her succulent lips against his beautiful, smooth chest, Elena started to kiss his left nipple moving her way across to his right.

Mateo grinning with his eyes still closed, was happily awoken by his gorgeous Princess. "Good Morning, Elena" the Young Wizard said as he leant forward kissing Elena on her forehead.

Mateo made her feel so special, so beautiful and like she was the only person in his world.

Lifting her head off the Wizards bare chest with her eyes shimmering in the morning light, the Princess looked at him with a seductive gaze. Keeping her eyes locked in his, Elena began to climb up onto Mateo.

Sliding her knee over his waist, Elena pushed up with her other knee so she was kneeling over her handsome Wizard. Mateo pushing his naked torso up so Elena was on his waist, he wrapped his arms around her. Taking a moment to admire her beautiful body sitting onto of him in his white shirt and her red underwear, Mateo felt nothing but love in this moment.

Exhaling, Elena leant forward brushing her fingers down Mateo's cheek whilst he was lovingly looking into her eyes. "I really do love you, Mateo" the Princess kissed his lips as she pressed herself against the Wizard.

Kissing his beautiful, tender lips, Elena started twirling her pelvis up, down and around on the Royal Wizard's waist felling his erection underneath her. Mateo with no hesitation kissed her passionately back as he couldn't contain his feelings for the Princess either.

Listening to the rain fall outside, Mateo feeling more confident expressing his love and sexual urges, reached his hands up to Elena's shirt and started to undo the buttons with his lips still locked on hers.

Sliding the open white shirt off Elena's beautifully smooth body, Mateo took a deep breath in as he rubbed his hands back up her waist and onto her exquisitely curved breasts. Elena smiled as she continued to passionately kiss his nervous lips.

Mateo massaging her breasts and stimulating her nipples with his delicate fingers, Elena felt a rush of emotions fill her body. "Ohhh" Elena let out a sigh as she was feeling so turned on by Mateo's touch.

Elena welcoming the feelings Mateo was giving her, pressed her naked breasts against his bare chest. Feeling overcome with desire, Mateo descended down on the floor to lay back onto the towel he had prepared last night, pulled Elena on top of him. Mateo now lying on the floor and Elena kneeling on top of him, she sprung up and smirked at Mateo as she started to pull down both his green khaki pants and white underwear throwing it on the floor leaving Mateo lying on the towel with nothing on. Mateo blushing as he still couldn't believe that Elena thought he was attractive, gulped as Elena stood in front of him as she slid off her red underwear and kicked it to the side. Elena standing there with only her hair cascading down her naked body was completely and utterly turned on by her sexy lover lying in front of her.

Giggling with lust, Elena jumped on top of Mateo as he welcomed her with open arms. Both of them pressed against each other smiling in love embraced the love they had for each other. Entering into an intense and passionate make out session, Elena slid under Mateo as she pulled him on top of her. Thrusting against Elena's gorgeous and naked body, Mateo couldn't resist the temptation of her wet, slippery lips. Sliding the tip of his stiff, hard erection into her dripping vagina he looked up as Elena rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Exhaling with desire, Mateo pulled out his tip then swiftly thrusted his long, firm penis into her throbbing, pulsing vagina as Elena spread her naked, bent legs welcoming his embrace.

"Uhhh that feels so good" Elena said breathlessly as she laid back panting on the towel. Mateo feeling his erection tingle was in euphoria as he looked at his Princess relishing in his motion.

Pulsating with climax, Elena was enjoying the feelings of lust and love moving through her body.

Taking a moment to appreciate how amazing he was feeling, Mateo looked down at Elena both covered in sweat, kissing her vivaciously. "You are so good at this" Mateo said panting in Elena's ear.

A huge smile brimmed across Elena's face, "Come here" she smiled as she pulled Mateo closer. Unable to contain her desire for the young Wizard, she arched her spine and thrusted herself against Mateo, signalling him to deliver one final climatic thrust.

Without any hesitation, Mateo picked up the pace thrusting himself harder and deeper into Elena's pulsating walls as she panted breathlessly.

His heart beating fast and sweat dripping off his body, the Wizard couldn't hold in his orgasmic culmination anymore. "Ohhhhh Elena" Mateo screamed as he pulled out and squirted his white cum all over Elena's panting stomach. Holding himself up with restless arms he grabbed his shirt to wipe up his love juice off his Princess.

Elena breathless, lay panting on the floor as she was looking up at her handsome Wizard. "You are my everything, I love you so much Mateo" reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too my beautiful Elena" Mateo said as he rubbed his head against her hand.

The cracked, dusty window in the old stable was full of steamy condensation from the young couples passion fuelled sexual embrace.

Mateo joining Elena, wrapped her up tight in his arms. "I won't let anything keep us apart" the Young Wizard whispered in the Princess's ear as he nestled into her embrace.

Meanwhile back in the Ports of the Avalor Bay, Naomi strolled into her spare bedroom to wake up her late night house guest. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty!" she snickered as Captain Núñez jumped out of bed.

"What time is it!?" he exclaimed as he stood there in just his white singlet and underwear.

"Calm down Gabe it's still only morning" Naomi chuckled as she handed Gabe his freshly washed and dried Guard uniform.

"Uhh, Thanks Naomi" Gabe blushed grabbing his clothes.

"I'll meet you in the living room and we can work on a game plan" Naomi said as she left the room.

The freshly dressed Captain walked into the living room to sort out what had happened last night.

"What do we do, Naomi? It's still pouring down outside so we can't ask Luna or Skylar to help look for them" Gabe said worryingly

"Didn't you say that she would be at Mateo's house?" Naomi looked at Gabe.

"Why don't we get a Horse and Carriage and go there first to bring them back to the Palace to talk about what happened?" Naomi said as she was pacing the living room floor.

"But she was so mad at me she won't want to come back" Gabe said with a saddened heart.

"Mateo and I are meant to be friends but I completely broke his trust, I'm such an idiot" Gabe lowered his head into his palms.

"Gabe, It's Elena and Mateo they are like the most forgiving people I know and as long as you support their decision of being together it will all work out" Naomi smiled

"Ok let's go" Gabe stood up and called for Naomi's Horse and Carriage.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgive Me?

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 9: Forgive Me?

Running from Naomi's front door and entering the Carriage managing to only get slightly wet from the rain, Gabe and Naomi both were eager to see the Princess and Wizard.

Sitting in the Carriage, Gabe was looking out of the window watching the rain drops drip down as he was upset of the thought he had lost two of his best friends.

"Cheer up Gabe, I'll go in first ok?" Naomi smiled as she put her arm around the Captain to comfort him.

As they approached Mateo's home, Gabe exhaled a nervous breath.

Naomi jumped out of the carriage and ran to the front door with Gabe closely following behind.

Knock, Knock. Naomi knocked on the wooden door. Rafa promptly answered as she hoped it would be the Princess returning from the storm.

"Naomi, Captain Núñez?!" Rafa said in shock. "Please come in".

Both Naomi and Gabe quickly entered the house out of the storm.

"What can I help you both with?" Rafa had said in a concerning tone.

"It's about Mateo and Elena" Captain Núñez stated as the look of regret presented itself across his face.

"Did you find her!" Rafa exclaimed.

"Wait, she's not here?" Naomi interrupted.

"She came late last night but after I told her she can't see Mateo she left in the storm" Rafa explained with tears in her eyes

"You what!" Naomi yelled.

Both Naomi and Gabe gasped as they were worried about their friend. "Ok, ummm let's get Mateo and go sort this out" Naomi said to Gabe.

Rafa nodded as she knew Mateo would be the only one able to talk to Elena when they found her.

As they walked up the stairs and knocked on Mateo's door they were surprised that there was no answer.

"Mateo, it's Naomi, if you don't answer I'm going to take that as an invitation to come in" Naomi said as she knocked again.

Opening Mateo's door their mouths dropped to the floor as there was no sign of Mateo and his window was wide open.

"Ummm, Mateo?!" Naomi called out as she scanned the bedroom.

"I just hope he was able to find her in this storm" Gabe spoke up.

"My Son! My Son is missing too! I should have just let him go with her last night!" Rafa said in hysterics.

"It's ok Mam, we will find them" Captain Núñez said as he comforted Rafa.

"Thank you" she smiled as Naomi and Gabe hopped back into the Carriage.

"Let's think, where would they be? The Palace?" Gabe said as Naomi's eyes lit up.

"I know where they will be!" Naomi yelled at Gabe.

Instructing the Coach to go to the end of town Gabe trusted Naomi.

Unknown to the Young Couple back at the stable. Mateo and Elena were enjoying every minute of their alone time.

"I just want to kiss you forever" Elena said smiling as she continued to kiss Mateo. "Me too" Mateo smiled as he pressed his lips against hers.

As the cold wind howled through the stable they both put on the clothes Mateo had packed and popped back under the blanket to warm up.

Elena sitting there with Mateo's shirt and green khaki pants on laughed as she snuggled into her loving partner.

"I wish we could stay here, but with more blankets" Elena chuckled

"…and maybe some food" Mateo giggled. "As soon as the storm eases I will go and get us something to eat" Mateo smiled as Elena made herself comfortable sitting on his lap.

"Just listen to me and don't say anything" Naomi told Gabe as they arrived at their destination.

Gabe nodded in agreeance.

"Elena, Mateo! Thank goodness you are ok!" Naomi entered the Stable wet from the storm outside.

"Naomi!" both Mateo and Elena said in shock.

"Don't worry WE are here as your friends ok" Naomi said as Elena and Mateo sat still in shock.

Both Mateo and Elena were still mad at Gabe for putting them in this position but could see Gabe standing behind Naomi with his head hung low.

"Why don't we hop in the Carriage where it's nice and warm and talk?" Naomi said as she motioned them all to leave the stable.

Mateo looked at Elena who looked puzzled as to what to do.

Elena then nodded to Mateo and stood up off his lap reaching down to pull up Mateo.

Mateo packing up all of the things he had brought, stuffed them into his backpack. The Princess reached back behind her to grab Mateo's hand as they all left the stable and climbed into the Carriage.

Gabe sitting next to Naomi and opposite Mateo kept his head hung low as he was upset about hurting his friends.

Mateo proudly putting his arm around the Princess, Elena snuggled up into his embrace.

Naomi chuckled to herself as she just realised both Mateo and Elena were wearing the same clothes. "I guess your clothes are soaking wet in Mateo's backpack?" she laughed.

Elena smiled as she laughed with Naomi.

"We both want you to know that Gabe and I are here to support you both no matter what. We are your best friends and are here for you always, Ok!" Naomi smiled

Mateo still uneasy with the position Gabe had put him in with his Mother had something he needed to get off his chest.

"Well Gabe, why did you go behind my back and tell my Mother about Elena and I before I had the chance to explain it to her? She was so mad at me and didn't even listen to me. Now I am forbidden to see Elena because of you" Mateo confronted Gabe.

All eyes were on Captain Núñez as Mateo had never really confronted anybody before.

To everyone's shock, there was a tear falling from Gabe's eye. "I am so sorry. I was just trying to do my job and protect Elena. I am so so sorry. I now see I made a terrible mistake" Gabe said regretfully.

Elena leant across and rubbed Gabe's bent knee. "It's ok Gabe, but I need you to trust me." She said as she smiled reassuringly.

"Mateo isn't just anybody. He is the person who I trust above all and who I know will protect me. He is my everything….I, I love him" Elena said as she looked lovingly into her Wizard's eyes.

Gabe felt a pit of sorrow in his stomach as he saw just then how much Mateo meant to Elena.

Mateo smiled and gave her a kiss of thankfulness.

"I'm going to have to get used to that" Naomi laughed.

"Please forgive me" Gabe asked both Elena and Mateo

"Yes of course I do" Elena smiled

"I will, but you need to respect my privacy especially with my family" Mateo said as he reached out his hand to shake Gabe's.

"I promise" Gabe said as he shook Mateo's hand.

"Ok let's get back to the Palace and have some food and clean clothes" Naomi directed


	10. Chapter 10: Friends Forever

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 10: Friends Forever

Running from the Carriage and through the rain into the Palace doors, the four friends rushed upstairs into Elena's bedroom hoping to be unseen by the Royal family.

Success of being stealthy, Elena quietly closed the door behind herself as she followed Naomi to sit on the bed in the middle of the room. Mateo and Gabe walked over to stand next to them to sort out what they were going to do moving forward.

As the rain lashed the glass balcony doors and evening approached, Elena asked Gabe if he was able to pop downstairs to get some food from the Kitchen as it looked like Naomi, Gabe and Mateo would be staying the night to keep out of the storm.

"No problem, Elena" Gabe smiled as he exited the room.

"Soo….to get this out of the way…where will everyone be sleeping tonight?" Naomi smirked as both herself and Mateo looked at Elena.

Naomi laughed as she knew Elena desperately wanted Mateo to stay with her in her room but didn't want to hurt Naomi's feelings by choosing the Royal Wizard over her.

"It's ok Elena, Mateo can stay with you and Gabe & I will stay in the room next door" Naomi said as she looked over at Mateo turning red.

"Oh, thank you Naomi" Mateo awkwardly said as he hid his excitement.

Walking through the door with four big plates of food, Gabe put them down on the bed and told everyone to help themselves.

As they all sat on Elena's bed with full stomach's Gabe kicked off the conversation.

"Ok, what is the plan you two? What do we need to do?" The Captain asked the Young Couple.

"I know things might be a bit different now with Mateo and I being together like us waning some privacy together or being intimate but it doesn't change the way we feel about you both. You two will always be our best friends" Elena smiled as she looked at Gabe and Naomi.

Directing their attention to the Young Wizard, Mateo looked upset as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"The only thing I am terrified about is my Mother not letting me be with Elena" Mateo kept his head lowered as he was distressed by the thought of not being allowed to be with the Princess.

Elena shuffled closer to Mateo and put her arm around his waist. Looking in his troubled eyes "It will all be ok, as long as we stay strong together. I love you" the Princess grinned.

Mateo turned his head into Elena's shoulder as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Gabe looked at Naomi gesturing her to leave so Elena could comfort Mateo.

"Well it's getting late and plus I think we should let your Grandparents know you are home but to not disturb you until morning." "Oh and also Gabe and I will just be next door if you need anything. " Naomi yawned as she and Gabe left the room.

"Oh Mateo, it's going to be ok" Elena said as she rubbed her fingers up and down her Wizards back.

Mateo hugged Elena tight as he sat crying in her embrace.

Lifting his head off her shoulder and looking in her eyes, Mateo could feel the tears flooding down his face.

"I have never told anyone this Elena, but no girl has ever liked me before. They all thought I was un cool and different. The popular guys that all the girls are attracted to look like Gabe….strong and handsome, I honestly thought I was going to be alone all my life. No one wants to be with the weird, skinny, quiet kid at school. But then I met you and I felt my heart explode with emotions I had never felt before. You saw this un cool weird kid but you accepted me for who I am and encouraged me to be myself. I could never imagine having a girlfriend let alone her being the Crowned Princess. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life and even more so, as my partner. I love you so much Elena. Like you have no idea what you mean to me" Mateo said with tearful eyes.

"Mateo, I knew from the moment I met you that you were going to be so important to me, I fell in love with the kind, loving, smart, handsome young man that is sitting right in front of me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life…. I couldn't imagine a world without you in it" Elena professed as she too had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I uh, um have something for you. I know it's silly but I wanted you to have this to remind you of me regardless of what happens." Mateo hopped off the bed and reached into his backpack that was strewn across the floor.

Kneeling down in front of Elena who was still sitting in the Royal Wizards white shirt and green khaki pants. Mateo took a deep breath in and declared his love for the Princess.

"I promise to love you for all of time and to be your protector. With this ring I promise to be more than your Wizard, I will be your hero, the one to catch you when you fall and to always be by your side. This is my promise ring to you until the day this blue Maruvian crystal will be replaced with a diamond. Will you be my girlfriend, my partner, my everything?"

Elena squealed as she jumped upright leaping into Mateo's arms. Knocking him over with excitement Elena lay on top of him as she kissed his face all over. "Yes, Yes a thousand times Yes!" "There is no one I would rather share this lifetime with. It was always you Mateo. I love you"

Sitting up with Elena on his lap, Mateo placed the golden ring with a beautiful blue, Maruvian crystal sitting shining and glistening in the middle on her left ring finger.

"I made it to match your sceptre a while ago hoping one day I would be able to give it to you " Mateo said with the biggest grin across his face.

"I love it! It's so beautiful Mateo!" Elena squealed with excitement as she couldn't keep her eyes off her finger.

"I know we aren't engaged or anything, I just thought you would like something that would remind you of me" Mateo smiled

Sitting on Mateo with her eyes still focused on her ring, Elena knew they weren't engaged but there is no doubt in her mind or heart that if Mateo had actually asked her to marry him she would have said yes instantly.

"I love you" Elena said as she looked so lovingly into Mateo's glistening hazel eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: Offically Mine

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 11: Officially Mine

Arriving back into the spare bedroom upstairs, Gabe and Naomi had just returned from speaking to Luisa and Francisco about Elena's return to the Palace with Mateo.

"I'm so happy that they were so understanding" Naomi said as she jumped into her bed that was next to Gabe's.

"I just can't believe this whole situation happened in the first place" Gabe exhaled his frustration out as he laid back on his bed.

"It's so weird thinking Elena and Mateo are together now being all intimate and stuff" Naomi laughed.

"I know, right! How did Mateo get so lucky?" Gabe chuckled.

"Well I mean, he has always admired Elena, but who wouldn't! She's the Princess but I think he saw past that and for the true person she is" Naomi said as she too laid back on her bed.

"I'm just glad that he is in it for the right reasons. I know that kid has a heart of gold." Gabe smiled as he was feeling much better that both of the young lovers had forgiven him

Meanwhile next door, Elena was running a hot bath to clean herself after her previous night in the stable.

"I can't believe we are going to sleep in an actual bed together." Elena smirked as she swept her fingers through the water in the bath testing the temperature.

"Haha it definitely beats sleeping on the stable floor" Mateo laughed as he put his hand around the Princess's waist.

Turning off the silver tap, Elena spun around and squeezed her Wizard tight.

"Join me?" The Princess asked as she started to undo the Wizards white buttons pulling down his shirt leaving him standing there with his bare chest.

"I certainly will" Mateo laughed.

Elena slowly undressed herself in font of Mateo, standing there completely naked except for the beautiful ring on her finger smiled as she proceeded to pull down Mateo's khaki pants. Tying her hair in a high messy bun, the Princess found herself admiring her Wizard's sexy naked body.

Stepping into the hot bath, Mateo sat down as Elena quickly followed by sitting on his lap. Reaching forward, Mateo put his arms around the Princess's nude waist as he rested his forehead on her soft back in the hot, steamy bathtub.

Smiling as Mateo was kissing the back of her neck, Elena lay back as she rested the back of her head onto the Young Wizards chest. Looking up into Mateo's eyes, Elena tilted her chin up pulling her arm out of the hot water and glided her wet hand up to brush Mateo's warm, flushed cheek. Guiding the Young Wizards gaze down to the Crowned Princess, Elena leant in to kiss his beautiful, soft lips. "Mmmm' Elena yearned as she pressed her lips against Mateo's. Looking up at her handsome Wizard, he had closed his eyes embracing the romantic encounter. Mateo crept open his mouth as he slowly and passionately slid his tongue into Elena's kiss. Excitedly accepting the Wizard's request she gladly welcomed his tongue with hers as they danced together in desire as the water turned cold.

"Come with me" Elena said seductively as she dragged Mateo out of the bath.

Their lips still intertwined, both the young couple naked and wet from the bath stumbled over to the bed as the rain pelted the balcony doors outside.

Elena reaching the end of her bed, climbed on with Mateo still locked on her lips, pulled her sexy Wizard on top of her. Feeling her wet, bare body beneath him, the Royal Wizard couldn't help but feel romantic desire.

"I uh um want to try something if it's ok with you?" Mateo asked sheepishly as he looked down at his beautiful Princess.

"Of course, Mateo" Elena smiled as she was pondering what her Wizard was wanting to do.

Taking a deep breath in and shuffling down to the end of the bed, Mateo bent down splitting Elena's warm, wet legs open. Nervously looking up at Elena who was laying down with her knees now bent and split apart, the Young Wizard proceeded to move his naked body in between Elena's sweet thighs.

Being both their first time experiencing any sexual arousal other than sleeping together, the Royal Wizard was most nervous about not pleasing his Princess.

Elena giggled as Mateo's wet shaggy hair rubbed against her inner thigh tickling her as he ascended up her body.

"Tell me if you don't like this, ok?" Mateo said anxiously as he looked up at Elena through the gap in her thighs.

"I can't wait…You will do amazing" Elena bit her lip in anticipation.

Mateo's heart started to race as he had only overhead the guys talking about this at school.

Ok, here goes Mateo thought to himself as he pressed his nervous lips against Elena's soft, wet right thigh. Kissing a trail up to Elena's blooming vagina her tightening walls pulsating, begging for her delicious sweetheart to enter. Exhaling a cloud of warm breath that danced across her pink, wet lips Elena put her arms behind her head, gripping her green, muddled blanket as she screamed "Oh Mateo!"

Licking her throbbing, tingling, tight vagina, the Young Wizard began to write the alphabet with his tongue as he simultaneously stimulated both her dripping walls and clitoris.

Elena's eyes rolling back in her head with so much pleasure, her fists clenching the blanket harder, thrusting her pelvis up and down as she could hardly contain the orgasmic feeling Mateo was giving her.

Casting his hazel eyes upon his panting Princess, Mateo smirked out of the corner of his shimmering lips as he enjoyed seeing his Elena in a trance of enjoyment caused by the things they experienced together.

Elena looking down at Mateo, red, sweating and breathless, closed her eyes as she continued to pant in a state of euphoria.

"Ohhh Mateo!" Elena moaned.

Unable to contain her undeniable orgasm, Elena leant forward and pulled Mateo on top of her gasping, naked body. "Did you like that?" Mateo asked seductively as Elena vehemently pressed herself against her naked Wizard. "You are amazing" Elena panted breathlessly.

Looking lustfully into her Wizards beautiful, glistening eyes, Elena brushed her hand down Mateo's flushed cheek as she guided his lips onto hers. Elena could taste herself on his touch. Welcoming Mateo's stimulated tongue into her kiss, both the young couple couldn't keep their hands off each other.

With the rain still pouring down outside, the Princess and Wizard continued to keep their naked bodies pressed against each other in a passionate, intense, make out session while the hours passed by.

"I love you so so much, Mateo" Elena squeezed her Wizard tight.

"I love you too" Mateo embraced in her cuddle.

Leaning over the side of her bed, Elena picked up Mateo's white underwear off the floor and threw them at him.

"Hey!" Mateo laughed as Elena hopped off her bed to get changed into her pyjamas.

Climbing into the Princess's bed laying down in his underwear, Mateo awaited the arrival of his Princess.

"You look beautiful" the Young Wizard said as Elena climbed into bed with pair of white pyjamas on and her hair still tied in a messy bun.

"Finally we can sleep in an actual bed together, I'm so excited!" Elena smiled as she nestled into Mateo's embrace, pulling the warm blankets up over them both.

Mateo putting his arms around Elena wrapping her up tight, "Goodnight my love" the Young Wizard kissed her head as he felt his Princess cuddle into his chest.

"Goodnight Mateo" Elena grinned as she kissed his bare chest listing to his heart beat.

Closing their eyes in lovers embrace, the Young Couple snuggled up together and fell asleep listening to the storm raging outside from the comfort of the Princess's bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Grand Council,Grand Decision

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 12: Grand Council, Grand Decision

Dawn soon ascended on the Kingdom of Avalor with the rain continuing to pour from the morning sky above.

As the light peered through the spare bedroom window, Gabe squinted as he slowly opened his brown eyes, awaking from his slumber.

Looking over at the bed next to him, he saw Naomi sound asleep, snoring as her bed sheets were all scrambled over the place.

Laughing, Gabe sat up and chucked a pillow at his friend to wake her up.

"Gaabbbeee" Naomi slurred as she was still half asleep.

"Get up sleepy head" Gabe chuckled as Naomi rolled over and sat on the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" Naomi asked as she rubbed her blue eyes and scratched her golden hair.

"I'm not sure but we should head downstairs for breakfast" Gabe smiled as he started to get dressed for the day.

Meanwhile next door, Mateo awoken to a knock at the door. "Breakfast is ready downstairs your highness" One of the lovely Maids had alerted the Princess.

Kissing his slumbering Princess, Mateo rubbed his hand down her soft cheek as Elena slowly opened her eyes at the sight of her handsome Wizard.

"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty" Mateo smiled as Elena threw her arms around his neck.

"Good Morning Handsome" Elena leant in for a passionate kiss.

After the young couple had finished their morning kisses, Mateo giggled as he let the Princess know breakfast was ready downstairs.

"I can't believe you stayed the night, in my actual bed" Elena squealed as a smile brimmed across her glowing face.

"It was so nice to wake up next to you" Mateo grinned.

"I guess we should head downstairs and have breakfast then see what the Grand Council has to say about us" Elena said to Mateo hiding her gut wrenching concern as they both got dressed as they prepared for the day that awaited them.

Entering the Dining Hall hand in hand, all eyes were on the young couple.

"Good Morning, Elena and Mr De Alva" Esteban snickered as Mateo could feel all eyes on him. "Uh Good Morning, Esteban" the Young Wizard said nervously.

Pulling out the wooden chair for Elena to sit down on, Mateo then sat next to her at the end of the table.

Elena put her hand under the table and grabbed Mateo's nervous, sweaty hand. Looking over at her Royal Wizard the Princess flashed a smile to comfort him.

Looking around the table, Elena had Naomi and Gabe to her left, Mateo to her Right and opposite her was Esteban with Luisa and Francisco on either side of him.

"Where is Isabel?" Elena questioned.

"She is upstairs working on a science project, Mija" Lusia said as she smiled at Elena.

"Why don't we sort this issue out now?" Esteban said sternly

"It is up to Elena on how she wants to proceed with things this morning" Francisco replied.

Squeezing Mateo's hand, Elena spoke up "I know I'm only 17 and I still have a lot to learn but who better to have by my side than Mateo. He is wise, intelligent and has always been here for me. I won't let our relationship get in the way of me ruling Avalor. I promise. I love him Abuela, Abuelo….he is my forever"

Mateo gazing at Elena smiling in awe was interrupted by the Chancellor.

"You are only a child, you don't know what love is!" Esteban proclaimed.

"Do you?!" Naomi quickly snapped back.

Gasping, everyone looked over at Naomi sitting next to Elena.

Sitting there with a smug look on her face, Naomi was proud that she was sticking up for her friends.

"I uh, that's not the point! Elena is only 17 she needs to have 100% of her focus on ruling Avalor and Mr De Alva needs to concentrate on his magic!" Esteban scowled to Elena.

Sitting quiet at the end of the table, Gabe knew Esteban was right as that was the same thoughts both himself and Rafa had thought previously but for the sake of his friendship with the Crowned Princess and Royal Wizard, Captain Núñez kept his opinions to himself.

Watching his world begin to fall apart Mateo was not going to let it happen for a second time.

Standing up, Mateo forcefully said to the Chancellor "Look, I love Elena and would never get in the way of her better judgment. If you actually stopped for a second you would see how much of a kind, strong, smart and wonderful leader Elena is. You should trust her to do this."

A tear rolling down Elena's cheek, she stood up and threw her arms around her brave Wizard. "I love you so much" Elena professed as she hugged Mateo tight.

Everyone in the room could see how much the Royal Wizard meant to Elena.

"Ok, how about this. You two can be together for the meantime as long as you both continue to prioritise your commitments to Avalor. If we, as the Grand Council agree that this relationship is jeopardising your 'better judgement' we will hold another meeting to discuss the future of your relationship" Francisco declared.

"Agreed" Elena said with no hesitations.

Rolling his eyes, Esteban also agreed with his Grandfather. Lusia, Gabe and Naomi all nodded in agreeance with Francisco too.

"Ok Mija now that is sorted your Abuelo and I have a date with Armando to sort out the cookie flavours for the Día de Muertos festival." Lusia said as her and Francisco excused themselves from the table.

"Yes I must leave too, Higgins!" Esteban yelled as he exited the room swiftly.

"Man Mateo, I didn't think you had that in you!" Gabe chuckled as he looked over at Mateo.

"Haha, thanks I guess?!" Mateo laughed.

"And Naomi! Where did that come from!? I have never seen my cousin so speechless" Elena laughed.

"Eh it's a gift" Naomi said as they all laughed.

Finishing breakfast the four friends parted ways as Gabe went to the barracks to start his patrol for the day. Naomi hopped in the Carriage waiting to go home to the Port to get ready for school.

Mateo saddened also had to leave and go home to get ready for school.

"Come back after school?" Elena hugged Mateo tight as she didn't want him to leave.

"I promise" Mateo kissed Elena on her lips as he grabbed his backpack and jumped into the Carriage with Naomi.

Waving goodbye, Mateo had a knot in his stomach as he didn't want to leave his Princess.

"Cheer up Mateo, we only go to school part time anyway" Naomi said as she tried to comfort her friend.


	13. Chapter 13: School Daze

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 13: School Daze

Arriving home after dropping Naomi off at the Port, Mateo was unsure of how his Mother would welcome him since he ran away against her wishes. Opening the door, he saw his Mother standing in the entrance way.

"Mateo!" Rafa proclaimed as she hugged him tight.

"Where have you been!? I have been worried sick. First the Princess and then you!" she said as she continued to hug her Son tight.

"Mum it's ok, I am fine! So is Elena. We were able to sort everything out. The Grand Council said we can be together as long as our relationship doesn't interfere with our responsibilities" Mateo cracked a broken smile as he had a stomach full of worry that she wouldn't let him be with Elena.

"Mateo, you promise me right now you will look after our Crowned Princess. I saw the hurt in her eyes when she couldn't be with you. She loves you very much and I support your decision, just please be responsible with your priorities" Rafa pleaded with her Son

"Yes Mum, I promise. I love her, like really love her" Mateo said to his Mother as he gave her a hug.

Walking up stairs to get ready for school, Mateo exhaled as he couldn't believe he was able to be with Elena.

Downstairs, Rafa was still feeling conflicted about the decision for Mateo and Elena to be together but knew Mateo would never forgive her if she disapproved.

All dressed in fresh, clean clothes, Mateo had his signature look on, boots with green khaki pants, his white long shirt covered by his green vest with his red scarf tied in a knot around his neck and red belt around his waist.

Putting on his brown satchel backpack, Mateo headed downstairs and off to school.

The weather clearing up and the day dragging on, Mateo found himself daydreaming about the previous night of him and his Princess dancing through his memories.

Lunch time soon arrived as he met up with Naomi outside, they both sat down on the seat while eating their lunches. "Are you heading to the Palace after school, Naomi?" Mateo asked as he munched on an apple.

"Yea I think so, just need to help Dad with one of the ships first. Are you?" Naomi smirked as she already knew the Young Wizards answer.

"Defintley! I can't wait to see Elena. It's crazy how much I miss her already haha" Mateo blushed.

"Awww you two are so cute together!" Naomi swooned.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "NO way! Mateo you are dating Princess Elena!?" Tomás one of the popular boys in Mateo's class spoke up.

Startled Mateo and Naomi spun around in shock.

"Yea so what if he is?!" Naomi sassed back.

Tomás looked at his friends and back at Mateo.

"There is no way you are with Elena!" He laughed

Heartbroken Mateo looked down.

"You are just jealous that Mateo is the Royal Wizard and has the Princess as his girlfriend." Naomi said as she stood up for her friend.

Rolling his eyes, Tomás scoffed as he walked off with his friends.

"Thanks Naomi" Mateo said saddened as they packed up ready to finish the last half of their school day.

"Don't let bullies like that boss you around, Mateo. You are way cooler than them and plus Elena is in love with you NOT them. See you at the Palace" Naomi smiled as she waved goodbye.

Sitting down at his desk, Mateo felt all eyes on him as the class was whispering to each other about him being in a relationship with the Crowned Princess.

"Should we call you King Mateo?" Tomás said facetious as the classroom laughed.

Sinking lower in his chair, Mateo was turning red.

"Ohh look out he is going to cast a spell on us!" Tomás laughed.

Mateo had now had enough of being bullied by some classroom jerk.

"You know what, Yes Elena is my girlfriend! And so what if she is! I am so thankful she chose me to be with over the likes of a bully like you!" Mateo feeling proud looked around the room at everyone in stunned silence and Tomás mouth dropping to the floor.

"I think Mr De Alva has made an excellent point, now moving on to why we are here today…Avaloran history….please pull out your workbooks…." The Teacher had said as he nodded to Mateo.

As the hour passed by, Mateo couldn't keep his eyes off the classroom clock, counting down the final minutes until he could be with his Princess.

"Rinnnggg!" The final home bell rang as everyone packed up their stuff and stampeded to the door.

Mateo quickly grabbed his stuff and was heading out the door when he felt someone pull him back.

"Hey, sorry about before I shouldn't have taken it that far. I think it's cool you are a wizard and all I guess I was a little jealous you are with Princess Elena. Like I don't even have a girlfriend and here you are with the Crowned Princess." Tomás apologized

"Well maybe if you aren't being a bully all the time, you might find someone who truly cares about you." Mateo replied

"Yea, maybe. Don't tell anyone about this convo….or else!" Tomás left abruptly.

Walking home in a hurry, Mateo couldn't help feeling excited to see Elena.

Arriving home, Mateo opened the door hanging his bag up as he walked into the kitchen to grab a snack before he left to go to the Palace.

"Oh, hey Mum" Mateo said to Rafa as she entered the kitchen.

"How was school?" Rafa asked Mateo as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth

"Yea, it was ok" Mateo said with a mouth full of food.

"Mateo, are you going to be home tonight?" Rafa questioned her Son.

"Uh, um if it's ok, I uh might spend the night at the Palace since there is no school tomorrow?" Mateo said nervously.

Rafa looked cross as she would have preferred him to stay at home.

"Don't make a habit of this" Rafa said as she walked off.

"Ok! Love you" Mateo smiled as he ran out the door to their Horse and Carriage.


	14. Chapter 14: Sweep Me Off My Feet

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 14: Sweep Me off My Feet

Back at the Palace, the Princess found herself pacing the Palace floor eagerly awaiting the arrival of her Royal Wizard. Constantly looking down at her finger, Elena couldn't help but admire her beautiful, sparkling ring given to her by her handsome boyfriend.

"He will be here soon" Gabe laughed as he saw how anxious Elena was.

"Ugh it feels like today has just dragged on forever" Elena sighed.

"Is that a Horse and Carriage arriving now?" Gabe stated as he pointed to the Palace Doors

"Eeep! He's here!" Elena squealed in excitement as she bolted past Gabe and ran towards the Doors.

"Mateo!" Elena couldn't contain herself as she ran up to the Carriage and leapt into her Royal Wizards arms.

"Hey Elena!" Mateo smiled as he hugged his Princess tight.

"I missed you so much!" Elena expressed

"I missed you too!" Mateo said as he grabbed Elena's hand in his.

Hand in hand the young couple started to walk towards the library which housed Mateo's Wizarding workshop.

Elena couldn't keep her fixated eyes off Mateo.

"Haha what is it?" Mateo asked as he started to blush

"You are just so amazing, I am so lucky that you are mine" Elena said as she was swooning over her Wizard.

"You wouldn't think so after the day I had" Mateo said as he looked to the floor.

"Oh no, did you want to talk about it? Elena stopped and hugged Mateo.

Arriving to the painting of the Avalor Mysteries, Mateo pulled the key off around his neck and opened the secret entrance.

Motioning Elena to sit on the chair, Mateo jumped up on the bench and sat there with one leg tucked behind the other.

"Oh well, uh it was just this guy in my class making fun of me saying that I'm not good enough to have the Princess as my girlfriend." Mateo said saddened

"Oh Mateo, I am the lucky one. How did I manage to fall in love with the most handsome, intelligent and kind hearted Wizard in the whole world." Elena smiling as she walked over to Mateo.

Splitting his legs on the bench he was sitting on, Elena slipped in between them as she put her arms around his waist and snuggled into his embrace.

Leaning down and pulling his Princess close, Mateo felt all his worries about the day disappear.

Shuffling back, Elena grabbed his beautiful hands in hers and pulled them close as she kissed them softly.

Seeing something sparkling as he looked down at his Princess, Mateo had butterflies in his stomach.

"You are still wearing my ring?" Mateo couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Mateo" Elena smiled

"It's so beautiful and for some reason reminds me of you" laughing, Elena pulled Mateo off the bench.

"Hmmm I wonder why" chuckling, Mateo jumped down.

Spontaneously, Elena pulled Mateo close asking him to dance with her.

"Ok, but I have to warn you I have two left feet" Mateo giggled.

Kissing her Wizard on the cheek, Elena smiled as this was one of her favourite memories she had of her parents which made her so happy.

"Miss Castillo Flores would you honour me with this dance" Mateo bowed as he put out his hand.

"I certainly will Mr De Alva" Elena excitingly accepted his invitation as she grabbed his hand and guiding it around her waist as she pulled herself close to her Wizard.

"This is one of my most cherished memories of my Mami and Papi. Just dancing together for hours with no other cares in the world…..I miss them so much" Elena said broken hearted as she rested her head on Mateo's shoulder.

Kissing his Princess, Mateo was very familiar with the famous Avaloran Waltz as he practised it 1000 times over for Naomi's quinceañera and his Mother had taught him from a young age.

Taking the lead, the Royal Wizard with his left hand on Elena's shoulder and right on her waist began to waltz around his workshop floor.

"Hold on, I want to make this special for you" Mateo said as he stopped dancing and ran over to his workbench.

Confused, although intrigued Elena was anxious to see what the Royal Wizard had up his sleeve.

Running back to his Princess, Mateo grinned with his Tamborita in his hand.

"Trust me" Mateo smiled as he pulled Elena close.

"Always" Elena kissed his cheek.

"Llevaluq" Mateo smacked his Tamborita as he waved it over the both of them.

Both Mateo and Elena started to leave the ground and begin to levitate in mid-air. Squeezing Mateo tight, Elena looked down at the workshop floor.

"Mateo, we are floating?!" Elena squealed as she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Haha, well you know being with the Royal Wizard has its benefits." Mateo laughed.

Putting his arms back in position, the Young Wizard began to lead the Waltz floating in the air.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Elena was too scared to move.

"You said you trusted me" Mateo smirked

"Okayyy" Elena said as she gripped Mateo even tighter.

"It's ok, look at me" Mateo whispered in Elena's ear as he spun her around.

"This is amazing Mateo! I feel like I'm flying" Elena exhaled as she spun back into Mateo's embrace.

"I hope these moments of us dancing together become your cherished memories too" Mateo said smiling.

"Aw Mateo, I love you so much!" Elena said as she jumped into her Royal Wizards arms.

Leaning back, Mateo spun Elena around as they both giggled.

Elena looking lovingly at her handsome Wizard opposite her, thought to herself how lucky she was to have him. The thoughtfulness of making magic memories together made her fall in love with him all over again for it was his beautiful and caring heart that made Elena fall for him to begin with.

"You are so amazing" Elena swooned as she looked into Mateo's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Oh well uh I try haha" Mateo smiled as he pulled Elena into his embrace.

"I love you" Mateo feeling so in love with his Princess, leant in and kissed Elena's soft, red lips as they began to descend slowly to the floor.

Putting her arms around the Young Wizard, Elena couldn't help but kiss Mateo back as their feet touched the ground.

Closing her light brown eyes, Elena continued to passionately kiss Mateo as they stood in the middle of his workshop. Running her hand against Mateo's cheek she moved up to run her fingers through his luscious brown hair. Sweeping his locks behind his ear, the Princess pushed her body against the Young Wizard as she found herself swept up in a cloud of lust with the most amazing person in her world.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Elena didn't want to leave the moment she and Mateo were experiencing together.

"Ugh really, again!" Gabe put his hands over his eyes.

Mateo opening his eyes, found himself turning bright red as he stood frozen like a statue.

Pulling away from her blushing boyfriend and turning towards Gabe, Elena spun around and asked Gabe what it was that he wanted.

"Just coming to let you both know that dinner is served. Naomi and I will join you when you head on down" Captain Núñez said as he tried to avoid eye contact with the young couple.

Turning around and leaving the workshop, Gabe began to walk to the Dining Room when he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Gabe, what's the matter?" Elena asked as she comforted him

"I just think it's still a bit weird Mateo is your boyfriend is all. Like he is still so young you know? But I don't want you two to be mad at me" Captain Núñez sighed.

"Oh Gabe, it's ok. I know us being together is something new and different but trust me when I say that I do really love him. He is so much more than just a 17year old." Princess Elena smiled.

"I know it's just going to take a little bit to get used to." Gabe cracked a broken smile as he continued to walk to the Dining Hall.

"Everything ok?" Mateo exited the Library as he caught up with Elena.

"I just wish Gabe was ok with all of this" Elena exhaled.

Putting his arm around her waist, Mateo smiled and gave his Princess a kiss to reassure her that it is all ok.

"He will be, he just needs some time" Mateo kissed Elena as he grabbed her soft hand in his.


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Assistance

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 15: Unexpected Assistance

Walking into the Grand Dining Room, Gabe and Naomi were already seated waiting upon their arrival. Elena sat in the empty chair next to Naomi and Mateo sat opposite her next to Gabe.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving" Naomi questioned with a rumbling stomach.

"Of Course!" Elena burst out laughing.

Picking up her knife and fork, Elena began to eat dinner.

"Woah! What is that?!" Naomi gasped with a mouth full of food.

The room went silent as all eyes were on Naomi and Elena.

Pointing at her ring, Naomi looked confused.

"Wait….Are you two engaged?!" Naomi still shocked awaited her friend's response eagerly.

Looking around the room Elena could feel Gabe's piercing stare from across the table.

Frozen, the Princess couldn't bring herself to answer.

Looking equally confused, Mateo was also awaiting Elena's response.

"I'm sorry!" Elena abruptly stood up with tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the room.

"Okay, what just happened?" Naomi questioned.

"Elena! Wait!" Mateo screamed as he stood up to run after her.

"Ugh" Mateo exhaled as he was being held back by Gabe.

"What are you doing?" Mateo said sharply as he wanted to go and see his distressed Princess.

"I think you should give her some space, trust me" Gabe said as he pleaded with Mateo.

Conflicting feelings flowing through his body, Mateo agreed and sat back down in the chair.

"Did you propose? I'm so confused!" Naomi directing her question at Mateo.

"No I didn't, well not really" Mateo awkwardly replied.

Looking around the room, Naomi, Gabe and Mateo were not too sure of what had just happened.

Mateo feeling hurt and upset said to his friends "All I did was ask Elena if she would be mine and accept my promise ring"

"Ok let's just get through dinner and then wait for Elena to return" Gabe smiled as he tried to take charge of the situation.

"I don't really feel like eating" Mateo said as the look of worry presented itself all over his face.

"Come on, just have something so when Elena comes back you won't be needing to run off to get something to eat" Naomi said as she continued to eat her dinner.

Sighing, Mateo was feeling sick as he didn't know why his Princess was feeling upset. Was it him? Was it the ring? Did she not want to be with him anymore? So many thoughts were racing through his worried head.

Finishing their meal, the three friends headed upstairs and into Elena's room eagerly awaiting her arrival.

Meanwhile running out of the Palace Doors and entering the brisk evening air, Elena ran to the Palace Stable and jumped on her Horse Canela. Tears flying off her face as she rode Canela to her Parents alter.

Reaching her destination, jumping off her horse Elena collapsed in front of her Parents alter on the cold, paved ground as she burst out crying.

"Mami, Papi I don't know what to do" Elena lay weeping on the ground as the Evening air turned into the Night sky beginning the start of Día de Muertos. As Elena cried, Canela trotted over to her side and stood next to her as she could feel Elena's saddened heart.

"Elena" a voice of somewhat familiarity filled the Cemetery.

Looking up through tear full eyes, Elena saw a figure in front of her, although it was not who she was expecting to see.

"Al-Alacazar?" Elena said confused as she wiped away her tears.

Appearing in front of her, Alacazar dressed in his dark blue robe with green arrangements and a white beard that flowed down his chin onto his chest stood in front of the distraught Princess.

"What seems to be troubling you my young friend?" Alacazar spoke.

"I am just so confused….with everything" The Young Princess sighed.

Chuckling, Alacazar smiled "Ah, my grandson wouldn't have anything to do with it, would he?"

"Wait, you know?" Elena said shocked with her mouth dropping open.

"Us old spirits see all, my young friend." Alacazar proceeded to smile.

"I truly love him more than anything, it's just I-I feel like so many people would rather Mateo and I not be together. My friend asked me if he proposed to me today….I wanted to say yes for a split second and scream it from the rooftop but then I saw my friend Gabe looking at me with such judgement in his eyes. Just like my cousin and your daughter….I don't know what to do" Elena looked to the ground as more tears began to flood her face.

Kneeling down next to the distressed Princess, Alacazar smiled as he spoke "My grandson is such a beautiful soul, I know that he loves you very much Elena. He is a better Wizard because of you and I could not be any more proud of him."

Looking up at Alacazar, Elena beamed as she knew how much it would mean to Mateo for his Grandfather to say that to him.

"No relationship is ever easy, my young friend. But it's what you put into it that makes it worth the while. If the person you love above all is truly worth all the love, pain and sacrifice then a few sneers here and there should not have any effect on the relationship you choose to have. Mateo is a very special young man and holds you above all else in the world. I can honestly speak from the heart and tell you that he is undeniably in love with you." Alacazar had a smile that brimmed from ear to ear.

"You know in your heart of hearts that nobody can tell you how you feel except yourself my young friend and you know in your heart of hearts what to do. " Alacazar smiling as he slowly disappeared.

Standing from the Cemetery ground, Elena jumped back on Canela as she rode back to the Palace in the dark of the Night sky. The cool, brisk air whipped past her face as she knew where she needed to be.

Running back through the Palace doors and up the many stairs, Elena swung open her bedroom doors as she caught her breath.

"Elena!" Gabe, Naomi and Mateo all cheered as they saw her enter the room.

Not saying a single word, Elena ran over to Mateo and collapsed into his embrace as he held her close.

"I was so worried" Mateo whispered in her ear as she squeezed him tight.

Naomi and Gabe slipped out the door as they both could see Elena was needing Mateo at this moment.

"I am so sorry" Elena sobbed into Mateo's robe.

"Hey, look at me, it's all going to be ok" Mateo smiled as he covered the pan of his aching heart.

Not knowing why Elena ran away or where she went, the Young Wizard's heart was breaking with the thought of losing her.

"I need to tell you something" Elena said as she pulled back and grabbed Mateo's nervous hands in hers.

"Er ok" Mateo started to sweat as he could hear his heart pounding against his chest, praying it wouldn't be what he was fearing the most.

Guiding the Royal Wizard over to sit with her on the bed, Elena exhaled.

Holding in a waterfall of tears, Mateo sat next to the Princess as he waited in suspense.

"Mateo, I always promised to be honest with you and tonight at dinner when Naomi asked if we were engaged I wanted to say Yes! Even though we aren't or anything I just feel so in love with you and want to be with you, only you." Elena smiled as she looked at Mateo still holding his nervous hands.

"But why did you run off?" Mateo said with his stomach in his throat.

Sighing Elena replied "Honestly Mateo, when I looked around and saw Gabe staring at me and judging me, it was the same feeling I had with your Mother and Esteban. I just felt like I was making the wrong decision."

"You mean as in me? Am I the wrong decision?" Unable to control the stream of tears flowing down his face, Mateo started to sob.

"I love you so much and I don't care what they think. You make me so happy, Elena" the Young Wizard putting his heart on his sleeve for the Crowned Princess.

"I am so so sorry, I was just so confused Mateo. It's hard trying to please everyone else, but what I realised..with help from a special friend…is that I need to please myself first, and the only way I can do that is to be with the person I love no matter what anybody else thinks…..I do love you…only you" Elena said as she wiped the tears away from her Royal Wizards eyes.

"There is also something else I need to tell you.." Elena said as she could see the confusion on Mateo's worried face.

Taking a deep breath in, Elena began to explain "I went to the Cemetery tonight"

"The Cemetery?' Mateo said confused.

"Well being as today is Día de Muertos I was hoping to see my parents for some guidance with everything. But, someone else came to help me instead.." the Princess continued.

"Who was it? Zuzo?" Mateo asked eagerly.

"Uh no, it was….Your Grandfather, Alacazar, He…." Elena couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by the Royal Wizard.

"What! You saw my Grandfather?!" Mateo gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, well it was more like a much needed conversation. I was expecting to see my Parents but Alacazar came to help instead. Turns out, he was exactly who I needed to talk to." Elena smiled as she rubbed Mateo's hand in hers.

"So, what did he say?!" Mateo excitedly asked.

"Well a little awkward, but he knew about us being together" Elena giggled.

"Haha oh really? That is just a tiny bit awkward" Mateo chuckled.

"But Alacazar reminded me to lead with my heart no matter what anyone else thinks and that you care about me more than anything." Elena said as she pulled Mateo's soft hands close, kissing them.

"He is not wrong. I do love you, more than anything in this world." Mateo smiled.

"Mateo, there was one last thing he did say. That he was so incredibly proud of you and the Royal Wizard you have become" Smiling, Elena could see the smile brim Mateo's face as this is something she knew Mateo only ever dreamed of hearing.

"Oh, um. Wow I don't know what to say….Thank you Elena." Mateo leant in and kissed his Princess on the lips while he felt extremely grateful inside.

Still feeling unsure, Mateo took a deep breath in asked for confirmation to seal his fate.

"Soooo, just to clarify, we are ok?" The Young Wizard asked

Grinning, Elena jumped onto Mateo's lap as she wrapped her arms around her Royal Wizard. Leaning into his touch, Elena smirked as she began to kiss his soft lips. "We are more than ok" She whispered.


	16. Chapter16:A Wizards New Found Confidence

Elena & Mateo – A Tale of Love  
Chapter 16: A Wizards New Found Confidence

Sitting on her Royal Wizards lap, Elena couldn't help but kiss his sweet lips. Gliding her delicate fingers through his brown, wavy locks she gazed into those shimmering, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Mateo…I truly want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry for before." The Princess said as she was still feeling awful for running out.

"It's ok, I understand" Mateo replied as he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

Feeling extremely exhausted, Elena rested her head on Mateo's shoulder as she closed her tired eyes.

Kissing his Princess on the side of her worn-out face, the Young Wizard swept her brunette waves behind her ear as he whispered sweetly "I love you, Elena".

Smiling, Elena looked up through weary eyes as she climbed off Mateo and into bed dragging him with her.

"Well, I guess it is 3am" Mateo laughed as he got undressed, laying in his underwear in Elena's soft, comfy bed. Pulling the white sheets and green warm blanket up over himself he awaited his Princess to re-join him.

As her eyelids grew heavy, Elena put on her pyjamas and stumbled into bed to rest her weary head.

"Goodnight, Elena" Mateo pulled Elena in close as they both drifted off into the land of dreamers.

As the hours passed through the still of night, the Sun began its climb upon the Kingdom of Avalor.

Slowly opening her well rested eyes, Elena grinned as she felt the warmth of her Wizard laying asleep behind her. Moving her hand on top of Mateo's that lay draped over her waist, the Princess shuffled back so she was up against him.

Feeling his warm breath dance along her neck as the Young Wizard exhaled still in a slumber, Elena found herself enjoying being close in his embrace.

Spinning around ever so gently trying not to disturb the handsome young man resting in front of her, Elena lay facing her beautiful Wizard as he remained somnolent. How peaceful he looked, it's like all of his wizarding worries had disappeared.

As Elena gazed upon her Royal Wizard she took the opportunity to scan every freckle, spot and blemish on his gorgeous face. Each one making him more beautiful.

Relishing in the thought of the Royal Wizards naked, sexy, warm body against hers, biting her enviable bottom lip, the Princess began to undress her palpitate body. Sliding off her silk pyjamas, Elena pulled them out of her tepid bed sheets.

Not being able to wait any longer, temptation lit a fire through Elena's veins like the Munfuego in Spring.

Completely naked, the Princess lay next to her sleeping Wizard as she ever so slightly swept the brown wavy lock that cascaded down the middle of his face out of the way. Gliding her delicate fingers down Mateo's face, Elena began to slowly kiss his still lips as she pressed her nude body against his.

Hoping it wasn't a dream, Mateo awoke from his slumber with a huge grin spread wide across his blushing face.

"Good Morning" Mateo giggled with Elena still locked on his lips.

"Mateo…..you are so sexy" Elena looked back and forth into his gorgeous eyes as she could feel her heart beating faster.

"Oh…Thank you, so are you" Mateo blushing as he exhaled, lifting his hand behind the Princess's head.

Looking down, Mateo gulped as he just realized Elena was pressed up against him completely nude.

"Oh wow" Mateo panted as he felt his growing erection hard up against his underwear, the only thing separating the young couple.

Elena noticed Mateo's gentle gaze shifting from her eyes down her yearning body and she liked it. Nervously looking back at his Princess, she welcomed his observations with a lustful languishing.

Desire filled the Young Wizards body as he leaned into Elena's passion fuelled embrace.

Panting, Elena with no hesitation began to kiss her Royal Wizard with longing desire as she wrapped her leg around his almost naked body.

As the young couple began to get intimate together, Mateo reached down in the blankets fumbling around trying to pull off his underwear whilst trying to maintain his lips locked on Elena's.

Yes! Mateo smirked to himself as he pulled them up and threw them on the floor still kissing Elena's sweet lips.

With the Princess's bent knee over the Young Wizards thigh, Mateo reached behind him to pull the blanket up over them and settled between Elena's beautiful legs. Commanding the moment, the Royal Wizard swept Elena under his body so he was hovering on top of her. Kissing a path from Elena's sumptuous lips down her lustrous figure, he could feel Elena thrust her pulsating body into his touch. Both the Princess and Wizard completely naked, were relishing in the moment. Elena couldn't help but press her breasts against Mateo as he moved his lips down her body. Moaning, Elena was so in love with her Royal Wizard as he pressed his nervous lips against her soft skin. Laying her head back on the pillow, the Princess gasped for breath as she felt Mateo put his hand on her hip slowly sliding his fingers into her dripping vagina.

"Ohh Mateo!" Elena screamed as she squeezed her pillow. Looking up at his panting Princess, Mateo smiled to himself as he felt confident with taking the lead. Moving his wet fingers inside of her, Elena could feel her breathless body so aroused. Pulling his dripping fingers out of her throbbing walls, Mateo climbed back on top of her as Elena leant up and pulled Mateo back to her trembling, desire full lips. As they continued passionately making out with each other, Mateo skimmed his fingers across Elena's breathless stomach and down to her vagina to make sure she was wet enough so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. Elena moaned as the Royal Wizard caught his breath as his lips closed over hers. After a few moments, Mateo raised his torso and shifted his hazel eyes down her gorgeous body to watch as he entered her. Turning him on immensely, seeing his penis disappear inside his Princess filled the young Wizard with ecstasy. The sight, accompanied by the feel of her dripping walls gripping his shaft, left him in awe that the girl he loved, loved and trusted him enough to open herself so fully to him.

Mateo lowered his panting body all the way onto hers, pinning her to the bed, and swirled his hips, letting her feel him as he filled her. Elena's breathing fastened as he slid in deeper, their hips touching as he rested completely inside her.

"Are you okay?" Mateo asked softly.

"I am more than okay," Elena smiled, sliding her fingers through Mateo's shaggy, brunette hair as she pulled his lips back down to hers. The Royal Wizard kissing her gently and began to move within her. Soon they were gasping for breath as their passion built and Mateo's thrusts grew harder and faster. The blanket was thrown off, the heat of their lovemaking more than enough to keep them warm. Elena's eager hands slid down to grip his backside tightly, pulling him closer each time he thrust into her.

Showing his new found confidence, Mateo's pace suddenly slowed down as he sat up on his knees, pulling his Princess's hips up onto his lap to keep from breaking their intimate connection. He gripped her backside tightly to hold her in place and resumed his thrusts. Almost instantly, Elena's began thrusting as intense pleasure built inside her, a benefit of the change in angle and the clear view of her boyfriend's penis penetrating her again and again.

"Does that feel good?" he asked tenderly as her glistening brown eyes shifted to lock onto his.

"Oh, Mat… oh, Mateo…," The Princess panted in euphoria. Elena was thrusting so much that Mateo had to wrap his arms around her thighs to keep her from sliding off his lap. Sweat beads began to form on the Wizards blushing face as he leaned forward to thrust as hard as he could. Mateo could feel Elena building up to an eruptive orgasm, and he wanted more than anything to give it to her.

The Young Wizard felt his Princess's walls contract around his stiff, throbbing penis at the same time that he saw her eyes close in enjoyment. Her mouth frozen as if she was going to scream, but only a gasp escaped as the Princess exhaled shaking with climax. Mateo watched her, felt her, and fought with every ounce of his strength to keep from exploding as her orgasm overcome her body. Feeling the most vulnerable the young Wizard had ever felt, letting his guard down he couldn't take it any longer. Lowering himself back down so he lay on top of her beautiful, bodacious body, he thrust frantically, his control lost to instinct as his body screamed for release.

Elena feeling his urgency whispering in his ear, "Mateo, it's ok. You can let go"

Looking up at his beautiful Princess one last time, with one last breath, the Royal Wizard's body heeded her command bursting as he pulled out of her just in the nick of time, his whole body shaking from the exertion. His weight relaxed onto his Princess's body as they came down from their intense high, still joined intimately.

Laying in amazement with her handsome Wizard draped over her panting body, Elena relished in Mateo's new found confidence.

"WOW!" Elena said breathless as she squeezed Mateo tight.

Lifting his flushed face off his Princess, the Young Wizard exhaled as he rolled off her sweaty, hot, naked body and lay next to her catching his breath.

"Elena?" Mateo said softly as he gazed in to her glistening eyes.

Wisping her soft, messy, brown hair off her rosy cheeks, Mateo swept his fingers through her long hair.

"I love you so, so much" the Young Wizard smiled as he leant in and kissed Elena's breathless lips.

"Mateo, I love you" Elena whispered as the words danced along her Wizards gentle lips.


End file.
